Recuerdos
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Un estruendoso golpe fue escuchado por todo el gimnasio, todos los presentes dejaron sus actividades para prestar atención a quien había provocado ese sonido. Aquella persona no tuvo tiempo de colocar sus manos para disminuir el impacto, lo recibió de lleno con la cabeza. [TsukkiYama].
1. Capítulo 1

**¡BUENAS! Advertencia: Este fanfic está super malo, léelo si quieres xd Es TsukkiYama, pero tendrá otros mil ships, probablemente. Conforme vaya sucediendo, ya saben.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

La práctica iba bien, como cualquier otra.

Kageyama hacía sus tan terriblemente precisas levantadas.

Tsukishima bloqueaba gran parte de los balones.

Azumane daba origen a algunos de los mejores remates.

Nishinoya cubría todo desde atrás, evitando que cayeran.

Todo como de costumbre.

Pero hubo una cosa con la que nadie contaba durante aquel partido de práctica.

— Sugawara-san— La voz pertenecía al joven de pecas, que pedía que el armador de tercero levantara para él.

— Yamaguchi— Pronunció apenas el balón tocó las yemas de sus dedos.

Los torpes pies del muchacho no podrían traicionarlo en una mejor situación; nadie notó cómo o por qué, pero de un momento a otro, quien había pedido el remate se encontraba en el suelo.

Un estruendoso golpe fue escuchado por todo el gimnasio, todos los presentes dejaron sus actividades para prestar atención a quien había provocado ese sonido. Aquella persona no tuvo tiempo de colocar sus manos para disminuir el impacto, lo recibió de lleno con la cabeza.

Estaba inconsciente y nadie se movió un milímetro, probablemente por el impacto que recibían.

— ¡Yamaguchi! — El primero en reaccionar fue su mejor amigo. Rara vez tenía un semblante preocupado, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Justo después de eso todos corrieron a formar un círculo alrededor del ahora inconsciente Tadashi.

— Tsukishima— La amable voz de Suga se hizo presente— creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería, creo que ese alguien debes ser tú— Puso una mano en su hombro.

— Sí, Sugawara-san— Con la ayuda de Daichi subieron a Yamaguchi a su espalda.  
Kei emprendió paso a la enfermería sin dejar que nadie lo siguiera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Hinata, inocentemente.

— Hinata, idiota— No hace falta especificar quién le dirigió la palabra—. Yamaguchi se golpeó contra el suelo, en la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Seguía sin comprender la situación.

— Puede tener una contusión, puede lastimarse, puede darle jaqueca…

— O peor— Completó Suga.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor?

— He leído de casos en los que…— De sólo pensar en eso, su piel se erizó con miedo— se pierde la memoria.

— Pero eso no le pasará a Yamaguchi, ¿verdad? — Shouyo era el preocupado ahora. No recibió respuesta— ¿Verdad? — Repitió.

— No lo sabemos, Hinata— Fue el turno de Daichi.

— ¡Pero Yamaguchi es fuerte! — Alentó Noya— ¡No nos preocupemos tanto, las posibilidades de que eso pase son mínimas!

— Nishinoya tiene razón— Secundó la estrella—. Creo haber escuchado de eso también. La pérdida de memoria es en ocasiones contadas.

— Cierto, cierto. Ya verán que para cuando todos salgamos de la práctica estará bien, disculpándose por preocuparnos— El joven de poco cabello trató de animar el ambiente—. Sigamos con el entrenamiento, ya verán que para cuando salgamos él estará bien. Para asegurarnos iremos todos a la enfermería. Falta…— Revisó su celular— una hora y media para que salgamos.

— No discutiré eso— El capitán le dedicó una sonrisa al equipo—. Por ahora sólo podemos pensar en que Tsukishima llevará a Yamaguchi con bien a la enfermería. ¡Profesor!

— Ah, sí. Muchachos, son un equipo así que como equipo deben confiar en que Tsukishima-kun se encargará de Yamaguchi-kun. Él estará bien, pero de todas formas me pondré en contacto con los padres de Yamaguchi-kun, para ver si pueden venir por él más temprano.

— ¡No haga eso, por favor! — Rogó Hinata.

— Pero, Hinata-kun, sus padres deberían de comprobar que está bien antes que nadie…

— Es que si se lo llevan a casa puede que no veamos a Yamaguchi en un tiempo— Interrumpió.

Takeda lo pensó un momento, pero de no ser por el apoyo de Ukai, no hubiese tomado una decisión.

— Bien. Pero apenas lo vean llamaré a los padres de Yamaguchi-kun.

— Escucharon al profesor, ahora vayan a entrenar. ¡Una serie de saques! Cinco por persona. ¡Ahora! — Ordenó Keishin.

— ¡Sí! — Todos contestaron.

El entrenamiento siguió pero el ambiente no era el mismo alegre de antes, sino que era tenso, sombrío y triste.

De haber despertado, estaban seguros, Tsukishima les avisaría, por lo que apenas terminaron de limpiar corrieron a la enfermería.

El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Shouyo; en el tiempo transcurrido ahí había formado una buena amistad con Yamaguchi. La imagen con la que se encontró fue más que impresionante: Tsukishima, a quien todos consideran un frío y antipático hombre, estaba tomando la mano de Tadashi entre las suyas, apoyándolas en su frente.

En cuanto notó la presencia del pelirrojo en la habitación soltó (aunque con delicadeza) la extremidad que mantenía sujetada.

— Aún no despierta— Informó—. La enfermera dijo que sólo estaba inconsciente, pero que despertaría en unas horas, probablemente.

Los demás entraron a la habitación permaneciendo en silencio.

— Esperen…— Dijo Daichi— creo que está despertando…

Los parpados del joven pecoso fueron abriéndose con lentitud; su vista era borrosa y apenas podía distinguir las siluetas. Se incorporó pero, apenas pudo mirar como es debido, formuló una pregunta que a todos los dejó desconcertados, específicamente para el rubio a quien iba dirigida la pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

 **P Para escribir esto estuve investigando; un golpe muy fuerte o haciendo deporte puede provocar pérdida de memoria.**

 **Sé que está muy dramático aun así, pero ps ya qué. Gracias por leer.**

 **Trataré de actualizar al menos dos veces por semana, pero no me crean, soy una pinche incumplida, je.**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Debo agradecerles a las tres personas que me dejaron review -bien sad- Aunque bueno, siempre había subido fanfics de Dragon Ball, tal vez uno de Haikyuu tampoco fue muy bien recibido:v pero no me importa, seguiré escribiendo, sobre todo porque hay alguien por quien lo estoy haciendo. No más de tres días de conocerte y jamás me canso de hablar contigo, de verdad. Sé que sabes quién eres, así que no hace falta decirlo.**

 **Probablemente actualicé rápido, pero sino, sé que tardaré bastante en hacerlo. Se aceptan sugerencias, teorías, críticas, decir que es una mierda (?)**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yamaguchi, el propósito de una broma es que sea graciosa.

— Tsukishima…— La voz de Suga se hizo presente.

— No estoy riéndome.

— Tsukishima, escucha.

— No estoy bromeando.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Tsukishima? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

— Yamaguchi, ¿no recuerdas a nadie aquí? — Preguntó con calma Hinata.

— No… ¿Los conozco?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿O qué es lo que sabes?

— Bueno, soy Yamaguchi Tadashi, tengo quince años. Practico voleibol desde la primaria. Mis padres son Yamaguchi Nozomi y Yamaguchi Shinobu. Tengo una hermana mayor y una hermana menor, Saori y Kaori.

— ¿Yamaguchi tiene hermanas? — Murmuró Ryu hacia Nishinoya.

— Pero por alguna razón no recuerdo bien mi vida… Mucho menos a las personas que conozco exceptuando a mi familia. ¿Por qué será…? Lo siento, Tsukishima-san, ¿éramos amigos?

— ¿Amigos? ¡Tsukishima y tú jamás…!— Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera seguir con su frase, "Jamás se separaban", el mismo interrumpió a gritos.

— ¡Cállense!

— ¿Tsukishima?

— ¡Me voy a casa! Hagan lo mismo. Olvidemos que esto pasó; alguien ya lo hizo— Miró a Tadashi. Azotó la puerta y se fue.

— ¿Por qué se habrá molestado Tsukishima-san?

— Hinata— Él estaba por abrir la boca, pero Koushi se lo impidió—, si Tsukishima no quiso que dijéramos nada fue por una razón. Por ahora, profesor— Miró a Takeda—, llamemos a sus padres.

— ¿Eh? No, no, estoy bien— En un intento por ponerse de pie, cayó en los brazos de Kageyama, quien estaba justo en frente de él.

— No creo que estés bien— Lo devolvió a la cama.

— Me adelanté, sus padres ya vienen en camino. Creo que antes de que te vayas es apropiado que nos conozcas. Soy el profesor Takeda, encargado del club de voleibol.

— Soy el entrenador Ukai.

Así siguieron el resto de los integrantes del equipo.

— ¿Y quién era el tipo alto de hace rato?

— Tsukishima, el bloqueador central del equipo. ¡Me da envidia su altura, sobre todo porque no la aprovecha correctamente! — Reclamó Shouyo— Es un amargado egocéntrico…

— ¿En serio? A mí me pareció muy amable.

— Porque eres Yamaguchi, tu esencia no ha cambiado…

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — Soltó una risa.

Los padres del muchacho no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡Tadashi! — Su madre corrió a la cama en la que se encontraba su hijo.

— Estoy bien, mamá.

— Señora— El profesor la llamó, ella se alejó para poder hablar cómodamente con él—. Yamaguchi-kun, ah… Tadashi-kun se golpeó en la cabeza en medio del entrenamiento. Todo parece estar bien excepto por un detalle.

— ¿Cuál?

— Perdió sus recuerdos sobre nosotros. Incluido Tsukishima-kun.

— Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo lo recibió Kei-kun?

— Se molestó y… no lo sé, no es muy expresivo después de todo. Quien hubiera podido saber de eso sería Tadashi-kun.

— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

— Lo primero que dijo Tadashi-kun al despertar fue… "¿Quién eres?", refiriéndose a Tsukishima-kun.

— Hablaré con Kei-kun después. Por ahora, gracias por todo, profesor.

Mientras tanto, por el lado de Yamaguchi…

— ¡Tada-chan, Tada-chan! — Se acercó su pequeña hermana, Kaori— ¡Mamá no quiso decirme qué sucedía! ¿Estás bien?

— Kao-chan— La niña se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor—, discúlpame por hacerte preocupar— Se abrazaron mientras la más pequeña soltaba un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien, Tadashi? — Esta vez fue su hermana mayor, Saori—. Kaori, no seas tan llorona.

— Estoy bien, Sao, gracias— Sonrió.

— ¡Sao-chan, grosera!

— Pues no es para tanto, Kaori, acaba de decir que está bien, ¿ves?

— Qué bonita…— Dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de hombres amantes de las mujeres. Pues la palabra le calzaba, Saori no podría ser mejor descrita que como bonita: su cuerpo estaba bien formado, su cabello era mediamente largo, atado en una coleta que iba de lado; sus ojos eran grandes, contrario a los de su hermano, aunque igual a su hermana. Nadie allí tenía pecas, Tadashi las había heredado de su abuela— ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a tu hermana, Saori-san? — Reclamó Ryuu.

— No sabría decirte… No es como que lo recuerde— Rio.

— ¿Qué edad tiene, bella señorita? — Yuu se acercó de rodillas, tomando la mano de Saori— Sólo si está dispuesta a decirlo, claro…

— No me importa que me pregunten, considero absurdo ocultarlo. Tengo dieciocho años.

— Y tiene novio— Completó Tadashi entre risas.

Mientras continuaban con una discusión, risas y bromas, un joven rubio caminaba con rabia rumbo al gimnasio en donde había dejado su mochila. Apenas llegó miró al lado de la suya la de su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado de sólo pensar en él.

— ¡Demonios! — Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a casa, no sin antes agarrar el bolso de su amigo. Pasó por la enfermería antes de irse y dejó afuera de ella la mochila; no quería volver a ver su rostro. Se encaminó a casa, al arribar a esta azotó la puerta de la entrada llamando la atención de su madre.

— Kei, sé más cuidadoso— Protestó—. ¿Todo está bien?

— Todo está perfecto— La ironía desbordaba más que de costumbre. Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más, él ya iba rumbo a su habitación.

— ¿No cenarás?

— Después.

Tiró la mochila en una silla y él mismo en su cama. Tapó su rostro con el brazo y dio un largo suspiro.

Pensó en dormir o darse una ducha, pero prefirió ponerse a hacer sus deberes. Para cuando los terminó ya pasaba de las diez de la noche, fue apenas entonces cuando notó que era viernes, y que no había necesidad de apresurarse en su tarea.

Con aún más frustración que antes se encaminó al baño, "Una ducha me hará relajarme" pensó. Era extraña la vez que lo hacía, pero tardó bastante en la bañera.

— ¡Kei~!— Era su madre— ¡Apresúrate, también quiero entrar! — No contestó, sólo cerró la llave de agua. Se secó con rapidez. Se vistió y salió del baño— Kei, no hagas eso, te enfermarás— Entró al baño para tomar otra toalla más pequeña— Sécate bien el cabello— Arrojó el objeto a su cabeza para después revolverlo— ¿Seguro de que estás bien? Te ves decaído.

— Yamaguchi se accidentó— Seco, como un desierto.

— ¿Tadashi-kun? ¿Está bien?

— Sí pero ahora tiene amnesia.

— ¡¿Amnesia?! — Ella era una mujer expresiva, contrario a su hijo— ¿Qué es lo que no recuerda?

— A mí— Se dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación, dejando a su madre sin palabra y sin oportunidad de contestar.

* * *

 **Sí, le puse hermanas a Tadashi, déjenme snkldasdka. He leído dos fics en los que tiene hermanas -aunque totalmente opuestas el uno del otro- así que me pareció buena idea. Además, me basé un poco en mi familia.**

 **Kaori y Saori, qué original, ya sé. ¡Pero me gustan esos nombres! Estuve buscando nombres que terminaran en "shi" -Ya saben, para que quede con "TadaSHI" pero no encontré femeninos, o no me gustaban, así que terminé por hacer que los de las hermanas se parecieran. ¿Qué? Conozco una familia a cuyas tres hijas les pusieron nombres terminados en una misma sílaba.**

 **Sin más por decir, gracias por leer.**

 **¿Review? Créeme, ayuda mucho**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Nuevo capítulo! He decidido que actualizaré aproximadamente entre cada tres y siete días.**

 **Askfglsdg, gracias por los review, en serio. Me encanta que hagan eso 3**

* * *

Kei se encerró en su habitación para ponerse a pensar.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, un mensaje llegó a su celular.

 _Sugawara: Oye, Tsukishima, ¿qué pasó?_

El más joven no respondió de inmediato. La segunda persona en la que, analizándolo bien, más podía confiar, sería en él: Suga. Después de todo, inspiraba ese aire de confianza.

 _Tsukishima: Estoy bien, gracias._

 _Sugawara: No fue eso lo que pregunté._

 _Sugawara: ¿Quieres hablar de esto?_

 _Tsukishima: Preferiría hacerlo después. En persona._

 _Sugawara: ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?_

 _Tsukishima: Iba a salir con Yamaguchi, pero supongo que eso ya no importa. ¿Por qué?_

 _Sugawara: Hay que vernos para que hables de esto. ¿Puedes a las once frente a la estación?_

 _Tsukishima: Sí. Gracias, Sugawara-san._

Echó su teléfono a su lado para dar otro gran suspiro.

— _Kei_ — Era su madre otra vez—, _te traje la cena. ¿Puedo entrar o la dejo afuera?_

— Entra— Así lo hizo— Puedes dejarla en el escritorio.

— Sí— Puso la bandeja que contenía una sopa de miso y un jugo de manzana en donde le indicó—. Kei, ¿quieres hablar de esto?

— No en realidad— Su madre soltó un suspiro.

— Rayos, Kei, trato de comunicarme contigo, tal vez no sea una gran ayuda pero puedes desahogarte…

— Estoy bien, ya te lo dije, mamá.

— ¿Hablarías con Akiteru si él estuviera aquí?

— Le diría lo mismo que a ti.

— Al menos dime qué sucedió.

— Se golpeó en la cabeza, lo llevé a la enfermería, despertó casi dos horas más tarde, lo primero que dijo fue: "¿Quién eres?", me llamó "Tsukishima-san". ¿Con eso está bien? — A pesar de que su voz no sonara contenta, se sentía un poco mejor diciéndole eso a su madre.

— No es como si estuviera bien, pero supongo que es mejor a que te lo guardes— Sin su permiso, abrazó a su hijo—. Te amo, Kei, sabes que estoy para ti para lo que necesites.

— Lo sé, gracias— La señora abandonó la habitación de su hijo dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó al plato que su madre había dejado antes para comerlo antes de que se enfriara. Tarde, ya lo estaba. No le importó y se alimentó.

Puso una lista de reproducción aleatoria en su teléfono, colocó sus audífonos en sus oídos y se arrojó a la cama. De un momento a otro se había quedado dormido.

Al día siguiente, siendo inusual en él, se levantó pasadas las diez de la mañana. Le dolían los ojos de no haberse quitado los lentes y las orejas por el constante contacto con los audífonos.

Aún adolorido bajó a desayunar y para su sorpresa, su hermano estaba ahí.

— Buenos días, Kei— Saludó su hermano, con su típica sonrisa.

— Buenos días.

— Mamá tuvo que salir a hacer unas compras, pero dejó algo de arroz para que desayunaras.

— No tengo hambre— Su estómago lo traicionó dando un notorio rugido.

— Mentiroso— Akiteru sirvió un plato de arroz, lo calentó y se lo entregó a su hermano—. Debes comer bien para crecer.

— Ya crecí más que tú, hermano— Tomó unos palillos y comió a la fuerza.

— Oye, me enteré de lo de Tadashi… Lo siento— Ahí estaba, lo que Kei estuvo esperando que dijera; para entonces ya había terminado con su desayuno.

— No me tengas lástima. Lo he pensado bien, me alegra que pasara esto.

— ¿Te alegra?

— Tal vez te lo explique después. Por ahora, me iré a cambiar, tengo que salir.

Se vistió con rapidez y cepilló sus dientes. Había quedado de verse con Suga a las once y ya eran diez cuarenta. La estación quedaba a poco más de diez minutos caminando, así que pensó, llegaría perfectamente. Su plan salió tal como esperaba, faltaban cinco minutos para las once y ya estaba ahí, para su sopresa, Sugawara también.

— Llegaste antes, Tsukishima.

— Tú también, Sugawara-san.

— Bueno— Emprendió rumbo a una banca cercana, una vez en ella, siguió con sus palabras: —, ¿qué era lo que querías decir?

— Ah… Sugawara-san, puedo confiar en que no dirás nada, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, estoy sellado— Con sus dedos hizo como si cerrara un cierre en su boca.

— Le he gustado a Yamaguchi desde que tenemos doce.

— Vaya. A decir verdad no me sorprende mucho, pero…

— Y a mí me ha gustado desde que aquel entonces, también.

— Eso sí me sorprende— Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¿Eso significa que están saliendo?

— No.

— ¿Entonces por qué sabes que le gustas?

— Lo escuché diciéndoselo a mi hermano por casualidad una vez.

— Si ambos se gustan, ¿por qué no salen?

— Ese era mi punto. Sugawara-san, ¿tú crees que soy irritante? — ¿Cómo contestar a esa pregunta? — ¿Y molesto? ¿Egoísta? ¿Egocéntrico? — A esas, mucho menos— Sé bien que lo soy, pero soy yo, no puedo cambiar. Todos piensan eso de mí, excepto Yamaguchi. Eso sólo me hace pensar una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Si siendo yo como soy, Yamaguchi me sigue, aun si somos sólo amigos, si fuéramos pareja, me seguiría aún más y yo no sería capaz de revertir el daño que, estoy seguro, le haré— El mayor de los dos no tenía palabras para contestar—. Entonces, después de pensarlo mucho, creo que lo mejor será si yo ya no me involucro con Yamaguchi.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Yo estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de cortar lazos con Yamaguchi porque tanto él como yo nos entristeceríamos, por eso creo que si una casualidad como esta sucedió debe de ser porque es una oportunidad.

— ¿Una oportunidad de qué?

— De cortar lazos con Yamaguchi sin lastimarlo. Él no me recuerda; actualmente lo único que sabe de mí es que mi apellido es Tsukishima y que soy un cretino. Entonces, si hago esto y sigo manteniendo esa imagen para él, será lo mejor para todos.

— No para ti.

— Sugawara-san, no te preguntaré qué es lo que debo hacer porque sé bien qué es lo que debo hacer. Gracias por escucharme, eso era todo— Se levantó de su lugar—. Debo irme.

— ¿A hacer qué?

Lo dejó con las palabras en la boca y regresó a casa.

¿Has tomado la decisión correcta, Kei?

* * *

 **Okey, miren, hace tiempo leí en intenet un headcanon que decía que Tsukki no hacía ningún paso con Yamz por la razón que puse arriba, después de planteármelo varias veces, fue de aquí (en lo general) de donde salió la idea. Gracias a esa persona que hizo el headcanon.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**SOY UNA VIL MENTIROSA**

 **Okay, no tengo excusas, dije cada tres días y ya pasaron once aksflhaf. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos así que no puedo explicarlo, simplemente lo olvidé (gracioso, ¿no? por la temática del fic)**

 **En fin, perdón.**

 **Disfruten:)**

* * *

Por el lado del, ahora amnésico, joven…

Once cincuenta y dos de la mañana fue la hora a la que se levantó y, de no ser por su hermana menor, hubiese seguido atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Tada-chan~! ¡Es hora de que despiertes~!— Zangoloteó su cuerpo.

— Kao-chan… cinco minutos más.

— ¿A qué hora te dormiste, Tada-chan?

— Como a las dos…

— Tada-chan, despierta, no me gusta cuando hablamos en tu estado medio-dormido.

— Entonces déjame dormir, Kao-chan…

— ¿Por qué te dormiste a esa hora, Tada-chan?

— Estaba intentando recordar mi contraseña… También, estuve tratando de acordarme de todos… ¿Tenía que hacer algo hoy…?— Finalmente abrió los ojos, aunque con lentitud.

— No lo sé, quizá salir con Kei-chan como siempre.

— ¿Kei-chan? ¿Quién es Kei-chan?

— Ya sabes, Kei-chan, Tsu…

— ¡Kaori! — Sao se hizo presente— Mamá tiene algo que decirte, baja por favor.

— Está bien… ¡Ya levantate, Tada-chan! — Salió de la habitación.

— Sao, ¿quién es Kei-chan?

— Olvídalo, nadie importante— El muchacho reconocía esa faceta de su hermana: Esa mentirosa pero que tenía una razón de ser.

— Ya… ¿Dónde están los álbumes de fotos?

— No sé, le preguntaré a mamá— Seguía con esa expresión.

— Sao, ¿quién es a Tsukishima-san?

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? — Se puso nerviosa.

— Ayer lo vi, fue quien estaba al lado de mí cuando me desperté. Rubio, alto, lentes, audífonos… ¿era mi amigo?

— Era sólo un compañero del club— Su mentira empezaba a sonar más creíble—. Baja a desayunar. Bueno, ya no sería desayuno… Da igual, ve— Antes de que Tadashi pudiera hacer algo, ella ya iba camino abajo— Mamá, ¿ya se lo explicaste?

— No lo entiendo…— Kaori tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Kaori… Escucha, Kei me llamó hace un rato, me dijo: "No quiero que Tadashi sepa de nuestra amistad, no puedo explicarte por qué, sólo quiero que borren toda existencia de mí en su vida. A partir de ahora sólo seré un compañero de aula, que se sienta a su lado, que comparten club".

— ¡Eso lo entiendo! Lo que no entiendo es por qué Kei-chan no quiere que Tada-chan sepa de él…

— No hace falta que lo entiendas, es su decisión. Baja la voz, no quiero que Tadashi escuche de esto. Mamá— Miró a la mujer—, Tadashi acaba de pedirme los álbumes, ¿dónde están? Quiero quitar las fotos en las que salga Kei.

— Están en aquel armario— Lo apuntó—. Apresúrate.

— Buenos días, mamá— El único hombre presente descendía por la escalera. Antes de que lo notara, su hermana mayor corrió al armario y se apresuró a guardar todas las fotos que tuviera Tadashi con Kei.

— Demonios…— Dijo al abrir un álbum— ¿Acaso no tiene fotos sin Kei? — Cerró ese álbum para darse cuenta de que tenía escrito: "Vacaciones con Tsukki" en la portada— Me llevaré este completo…—Sacó otro y retiró gran parte de las imágenes. Esperaba que Tadashi no sospechara nada, sobre todo por el hecho de que a partir del tercer grado sus fotos se hacían más escasas (que fue cuando conoció a Tsukki), rezaba porque su hermano pensara que fue simplemente porque por aquel entonces nació Kaori y prestaron más atención a ella. Más o menos veinte minutos más tarde terminó con su labor, fue a su habitación y las guardó en un cajón debajo de una libreta— Aquí no las encontrará— Dijo para sí.

Oh, cuán equivocada estaba.

Cerró el cajón y la puerta de su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Kaori con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— Sao-chan…

— ¿Seguiste llorando? Dios, Kaori, no es para tanto.

— ¡Sí lo es! Me pongo triste por Kei-chan.

— Fue él quien lo quiso así, no tienes por qué.

— Conozco a Kei-chan mejor que tú, sé que le duele— Su voz empezó a temblar.

— Oh, ahí vas otra vez— Sao se inclinó a su altura, la atrajo hacia sí y la consoló en su hombro—. Sé que le duele, Kao, pero debes entenderlo. Fue su decisión, la tomó por alguna razón.

El hermano de en medio llegó y con preocupación preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, Kao-chan? — Se puso en cuclillas.

— No es nada, Tada-chan— Limpió sus lágrimas—. Prometo ser más fuerte, así que no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Segura?

— Tadashi, ella dijo que está bien, significa que así es— Todos se levantaron—. Ahora, leí en internet que una buena manera de recuperar tus recuerdos es…— Demonios— es…— Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¡Tadashi chateaba con Kei a diario! Además, nunca borraba sus conversaciones. Por si fuera poco, su fondo de pantalla era de Tsukishima; el de bloqueo eran simples estrellas, pero el de pantalla… Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Eliminar a Tsukki de contactos? Si Kei quería borrar toda existencia de él en su vida, entonces eso estaría bien, ¿verdad? Saori sabía la contraseña del teléfono de su hermano, en más de una ocasión lo vio poniéndola, pero no podía simplemente pedirle su celular y borrar todas sus fotos, conversaciones o prueba existencial con "Tsukki" como lo llamaba él.

— ¿Es…?

— ¡Kaori! ¿Qué tal si llevas a Tadashi a ver los álbumes de fotos, a ver si llega a recordar algo? Leí en internet que viendo imágenes o escuchando canciones que significaban algo, puedes recuperar la memoria.

— Vamos, Tada-chan— Sujetó la mano de su hermano para halarlo de ella.

— Ya los alcanzo— Detalle más importante: Tadashi podría tener su celular con él. Con un gramo de esperanza, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. El destino estaba de su lado: en el escritorio estaba el aparato que buscaba. Introdujo la contraseña; cambió el fondo a uno con su equipo completo, eliminó a "Tsukki ❤" de contactos y lo añadió de nuevo como "Tsukishima-san", claro que las conversaciones se borrarían al eliminarlo. Revisó la galería, tenía demasiadas imágenes con él, en su gran mayoría su hermano sonreía mientras el otro apenas volteaba a la cámara. Ver eso casi provocó que Sao llorara, no se atrevía a quitarse aquel recuerdo. Envió todas las fotografías a ella misma para luego borrar la conversación y los elementos enviados.  
Volvió con sus hermanos que estaban en el cuarto de la más pequeña, que compartía con la mayor— ¿Recuerdas algo?

— Pero todas estas son fotos con ustedes, y a ustedes sí las recuerdo… ¿No hay más? — Rayos, maldecía la astucia que se le había otorgado.

— Tal vez tengas algunas con tus amigos en tu celular.

— Pero no recuerdo la contraseña, Sao.

— Bueno, no vayas a enojarte conmigo pero… alguna vez te vi poner tu contraseña y…— Le entregó el aparato— lo desbloquee. Removí la clave, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡Gracias, Sao! — La abrazó— ¡Eres la mejor! Y la peor, ¿por qué la viste?

— Eso da igual ahora.

— ¿Cuál era? — ¿Por qué este muchacho era tan terriblemente curioso?

— Eh… Era "Luna" — Mintió, era "Tsukki" pero no iba a decírselo.

— ¿Luna…?

* * *

 **Qué poco original ashfksal.**

 **Bueno, mañana o pasado actualizaré como disculpa -pasa de las 12, así que ya es domingo 31, mierda-**

 **Gracias por leer:) Y muchísimas gracias a quienes dejan review. "Esta pequeña parte de mi vida es llamada felicidad".**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola!:D Verán, graciosa historia, ayer -hoy, a la una am- prometí subir otro capítulo rápido, así que aquí está ahfklasf, pero para el siguiente sí dejaré 3-4 días, una semana, no lo sé.**

 **En fin, disfruten:)**

* * *

— ¿Luna…?— ¿Qué era esto? El sentimiento le pareció muy similar, ¿qué tenía la luna de especial? Un sonido de queja salió de la boca de Yamaguchi, tenía jaqueca. Sujetó su cabeza; un millón de imágenes pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿ _Sabes por qué me gusta tanto la luna, Tsukki?_

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _— Porque me recuerda a ti…_

¿Quién era Tsukki? La imagen de aquella persona pasó tan rápido y fue tan borrosa que no pudo reconocerla.

— ¿Tadashi?

 _— Las estrellas me recuerdan a tu cara. A tus pecas._

 _— Pero yo odio mis pecas…_

 _— ¿Por qué? Parecen estrellas._

— ¿Tada-chan? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí…— Su mirada estaba perdida— Es sólo… Creo que recordé… ¿Quién era…?

— ¿Quién era quién? — Saori se preocupó.

 _— Me gusta ver el cielo contigo, Yamaguchi._

 _— A mí también. Me hace recordar cosas que pasamos juntos._

 _— Prometamos que sólo lo haremos entre nosotros._

 _— Prometido— Sellaron ese pacto uniendo sus dedos meñiques._

— A quien le prometí eso…

— Tadashi, no sé de qué hablas.

— Cuando era niño…— Sus ojos recuperaron su color y él su consciencia— ¿De qué hablábamos?

— Tadashi, ¿te encuentras bien? Actúas extraño.

— Estoy bien, es sólo que me pareció recordar a alguien. ¿Hay alguien a quien yo llamara "Tsukki"? — Las dos hermanas se tensaron de sólo escuchar el apodo.

— No lo sé, Tada-chan. ¿Tú, Sao-chan?

— No me suena, te habrás confundido.

— Claramente era Tsukki, y hablábamos sobre la luna, ¿no es curioso? ¿Tsukki-luna?

— Sí, muy gracioso— Soltó una risa nerviosa— Bueno, veré si mamá necesita ayuda para hacer la comida.

— Acabo de desayunar.

— Pero nosotras desayunamos hace horas. Kaori, vamos.

— Síp, Sao-chan. Tada-chan, sigue intentándolo.

Todo ese fin de semana transcurrió de esa forma, la familia Yamaguchi ocultándole cualquier evidencia de Kei al hijo de en medio.

Pero había algo que nadie podía evitar en donde, forzosamente, se verían y eso podría traerle recuerdos a Tadashi: La escuela.

Tsukishima ya estaba dentro del aula, como de costumbre, con sus auriculares puestos; ignorando al mundo e intentando olvidar todo acerca de Yamaguchi, pero por más que lo intentara, cualquier cosa le recordaba a él.

¿Qué si el otro muchacho intentaba formular una conversación con él, e inevitablemente, su amistad resurge? En ese caso, con dolor en el alma, Kei tendría que tratarlo mal como a todo el mundo, así quizá, él lo dejaría en paz.

En este momento qué daría por golpearse tan fuerte como para poder olvidar a Yamaguchi.

— Yamaguchi, idiota…— Murmuró para sí.

— Perdona, ¿te hice algo? — Ni siquiera notó en qué momento llegó. El rubio se despojó de los audífonos.

— No, mi culpa— Se los volvió a poner. ¿Por qué se los quitó en primer lugar? La costumbre, probablemente.

El más bajo se sentía abrumado. No sabía con quién hablaba en clases, ni mucho menos recordaba a nadie de esa aula además de Tsukishima (con quien apenas y había intercambiado palabras). Era como ser el nuevo en una escuela, que todos ya hayan formado sus grupos y ser el único extraño con quien nadie quiere hablar.

Se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima estaba igual, pero a él no parecía afectarle. "Qué genial", pensó. Entonces se le ocurrió: Si era la única otra persona que no estaba hablando con nadie, quizá podría conversar él. Se le quedó mirando fijamente para ver si el muchacho hacía alguna reacción. No quería interrumpir su música por una razón tonta, después de todo; parecía disfrutar de la canción.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Finalmente lo dijo. Demonios, Kei, ¿qué sucedió con la ley del hielo que tratabas de aplicar?

— Sólo me preguntaba — Rascó con un dedo su sien, con nerviosidad, desviando la mirada— si te gusta lo que escuchas.

— No lo escucharía de no gustarme.

— Tienes razón… Qué idiota. ¿Puedo…?

— Creo que no hay problema— Le pasó los auriculares. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Tsukishima-san, ¿tus lentes tienen mucho aumento?

— No lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Bueno, sólo pensaba que se te ven bien— Puso su mano detrás de su nuca. Colocó los audífonos en sus oídos. La melodía era preciosa, aunque triste; no podía creer que Tsukishima escuchara esa clase de canciones— ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

— Lovesick Fool. Significa "Torpe enfermo de amor" — Justo tu situación, gracioso, ¿no? Ya que estaba por finalizar cuando se lo entregó, inició la siguiente canción.

Después de escuchar un poco, preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo se llama esta?

— La la.

— ¿La la? — Su rostro formuló confusión.

— "What would you do if I told you that I la la la la loved you?" — Imitó el coro, aunque sin cantarlo, sólo diciéndolo— "¿Qué harías si dijera que t amo?" Sería más o menos la traducción— Esas eran nuevas canciones en su lista, así que tampoco esperaba que le trajeran recuerdos a Yamaguchi, y por supuesto, no quería eso.

El profesor entró al salón y Yamaguchi devolvió el objeto que recién le habían prestado.

Las cosas pudieron haber seguido bien hasta que al maestro se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir: "Júntense en parejas". Esa frase no hizo más que tensar a ambos. Tsukishima, porque siempre hacía los trabajos con Yamaguchi, y Yamaguchi, porque no conocía a nadie.

— Hey, Tsukishima-san…

— ¿Hm? — Disimuló su tensión.

— ¿Harías el trabajo conmigo? Todos parecen ya estar en parejas…

— Bueno— Este chico estaba arrastrándolo otra vez.

— Gracias— Movió su escritorio.

Hicieron lo encargado sin problemas, aunque Kei trató de ser más cortante que de costumbre para evitar cualquier avance.

Salvado por la campana, se hizo hora de receso.

— ¡Yamaguchi! — No mucho después, Hinata y Kageyama aparecieron— Comamos juntos.

— ¿Lo hacemos normalmente?

— Ah, sí— Kageyama no le permitió al más bajo ni abrir la boca, podría arruinar todo diciendo algo como "No, siempre es con Tsukishima".

— ¿Vienes, Tsukishima-san? — ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan amable?

— Hm…

— Por favor, al menos por hoy— Junto sus palmas en señal de súplica. Kei soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie— ¿Vendrás?

— ¿Tengo de otra? — Sacó su almuerzo de la mochila.  
Dejó que el rey y el más joven del grupo fueran adelante. Eso dio por consecuencia tener que ir con el enano.

— " ¿Tengo de otra?" ¿Por qué no admites que no quieres dejar la amistad de Yamaguchi?

— Cállate.

Suga mencionó a cada uno que Tsukishima quería cortar lazos con Yamaguchi, aunque no dijo la verdadera razón, sólo: "Él cree que será lo mejor para Yamaguchi. Apoyémoslo y, evitemos a toda costa que se acuerde de Tsukishima". Sonará cruel pero es justo lo que pidió.

— Sólo trato de decir la verdad.

— Pues no quiero escucharla.

— ¿Por qué ese repentino interés por dejar a Yamaguchi?

— No tengo por qué decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué no? — No recibió respuesta— Si quieres mi opinión…

— No la quiero— Frenó las palabras de Hinata.

— Si quieres mi opinión…— Volvió a formular, un tanto molesto— creo que no deberías dejar a Yamaguchi. Si siempre han sido amigos, ¿por qué de pronto dejar de serlo? Yamaguchi sigue siendo Yamaguchi, así que de alguna manera siento que el destino… ¡waa! ¿Entiendes?

— No en realidad.

— En el destino debe estar escrito que ustedes sean amigos— ¿Amigos, eh? —. Realmente no los conozco mucho, pero creo que contigo Yamaguchi era más feliz que con nadie.

— No creo en el destino— Escéptico, por supuesto, lo que faltaba.

— Piénsalo— Hinata mandó atrás al muchacho de cabello negro, prácticamente obligado, para poder hablar él con Tadashi.

— Hola…— Claro que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo hablando entre ellos.

— Vaya, ¿el rey viene a hacerme compañía? Qué halagado debo sentirme.

— Tampoco me gusta la idea de estar aquí…

— Entonces ve adelante— No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que Kageyama abandonara su lado.

La amabilidad y compasión de Yamaguchi no podían fallar ahora: Al ver a Tsukishima solo en la parte de atrás, no dudó en hacerle compañía.

— ¡Hola, Tsukishima-san!

— Puedes decirme Tsukki…— Lo pensó un poco— shima. A secas.

— Oh, gracias, Tsukishima. ¡No eres para nada como te describió Hinata! Él dijo que eras arrogante y egocéntrico, pero… ¡a mí no me parece! Creo que eres muy amable y también inteligente. Además, eres muy alto. ¿Cuánto mides?

— ¡Tsukki mide 1.88! ¡Pronto medirá 1.90!

— ¿Por qué estás presumiéndolo tú, Yamaguchi?

— Lo siento, Tsukki.

Kei no pudo evitar recordar eso.

— 1.88.

— ¡Genial! Pronto medirás 1.90.

— Supongo que Yamaguchi sigue siendo Yamaguchi— Shoyo intervino en la conversación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pasó algo similar hace tiempo— Le dedicó una sonrisa— Ah, aquí está bien— Se detuvieron para sentarse en el césped.

— ¿Qué pasó? No, no, ya sé. Háblenme de ustedes, quizá recuerde algo.

— A ver… Soy Hinata Shoyo, tengo dieciséis años, mi cumpleaños es el…

— Esa clase de cosas no, idiota— Interrumpió Kageyama—. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho a Yamaguchi mi cumpleaños en algún momento, ¿de qué servirá eso?

— No, no, cualquier cosa sirve. ¿Tienen fotos conmigo?

— ¡Claro! — el más bajo desbloqueó su teléfono y entró a la galería— Mira, esta la tomamos después de un partido de práctica con Nekoma. ¿Sabes qué es Nekoma?

— Una escuela, supongo.

— ¡Sí, pero tienen un equipo de vóley increíble! El armador, Kenma, ¡es increíblemente listo! Además Kuro, el capitán es bueno en todo. ¡Luego está Lev! Mide más de 1.90, increíble, ¿no? Además hacen remates como… ¡waa!, y ¡boom! Inuoka podía bloquear todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Se supone que "waa" y "boom" son palabras? — Murmuró Tadashi a Tobio.

— No, déjalo, es su manera de hablar.

— ¡¿Entiendes?! — Su expresión no podía ser mejor descrita que emocionada.

— Te gusta mucho el vóley, ¿no, Hinata?

— ¡Me encanta!

Siguieron con tonterías como esas hasta que el final del receso llegó, aunque nada le resultó familiar a Yamguchi. El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y una vez que terminaron, Tsukishima se fue al gimnasio antes de poder formular una conversación con el joven a su lado.

Después de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo, de cierta manera, más o menos como quería.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

* * *

 **Las canciones que mencioné arriba son de mis canciones favoritas ahsklfajñ, búsquenlas.**

 **-Pertenecen a The Cab, así que créditos a ellos, y obvi, a los creadores/dueños de HQ-**

 **Debo decir, este capítulo fue más largo que de costumbre (usualmente son +1000 y este fue +1500). POR CIERTO, el siguiente capítulo será extremadamente corto askhfalñ tiene alrededor de +500 palabras solamente, pero ya, aquí lo compensé. De todas formas, quiero hacer capítulos más largos, así que veré si después puedo hacer uno de +2000.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Buenas! Como les dije, este capítulo es demasiado corto (es que no tenía manera de continuarlo, y no puedo juntarlo con el siguiente capítulo porque... bueno, no puedo decirlo xD). Apenas llegará a las quinientas palabras. No se preocupen, a partir del capítulo nueve serán mucho más largos skjalñf.**

 **Las partes de los flashbacks he decidido ponerlas en cursiva y negritas, también puse una línea, porque en el celular se confunde bastante (? Lo siento para aquellos que no entendieron lo del capítulo anterior por esas tontas cursivas sdjfklñja.**

 **En fin, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Vacío. Sentía un vacío en el pecho.

Al finalizar la práctica, en donde evitó cualquier contacto con Yamaguchi, Tsukishima pidió hablar con Sugawara camino a casa.

— Sugawara-san, aun si lo que hice era lo mejor...

— ¿Te diste cuenta de lo errónea que era tu decisión? — Le interrumpió. Kei no tuvo palabras para contestar — Creo entender, no te preocupes— Sonrió, para luego tornar su expresión a una más seria—. Escucha, Tsukishima, tampoco supongas que tengo experiencia en el tema, pero evitar a alguien porque crees que es lo mejor para él, no es lo mejor para nadie. No tengo idea de, para empezar, por qué pensaste que sería buena idea. ¿Por qué no intentas volver a hablar con Yamaguchi?

— No podría.

— Hagamos algo. Durante toda esta semana compórtate lo más egocéntrico y cortante que puedas con Yamaguchi. La siguiente, sé amable, a tu manera… Entonces entenderás lo que quiero decir. ¿Trato?

— Bien— Respondió finalmente, después de considerarlo.

— Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. Hasta mañana, Tsukishima.

— Sí— Colocó correctamente sus audífonos que, como de costumbre, colgaban en sus hombros.

Disfrutó de su nueva lista de reproducción y se alejó del mundo. Sí, ese era su único escape. Porque, hay que admitirlo, ¿quién no goza de una buena canción? Sobre todo cuando se tienen problemas. Entonces eso era justo lo que necesitaba: Largarse de ese maldito mundo en el que se encontraba; escuchar una buena melodía y no preocuparse por nada, sólo por el presente, sin necesidad de pensar en el futuro o el pasado.

Fue en aquel momento cuando incluso una de las cosas que más disfrutaba tuvo que fallarle: El celular reprodujo una canción que le trajo recuerdos.

* * *

 _ **— ¿Sabes, Tsukki? Ayer escuché una canción increíble.**_

 _ **— ¿Sí?**_

 _ **— Espera, la descargué— Le puso sus auriculares, que a diferencia de los del rubio, no eran de diadema— Aquí—. La canción terminó y Kei no pudo haber quedado más encantado. — ¿Te gustó, Tsukki?**_

 _ **— No está mal. Pásamela después, ¿quieres?**_

 _ **— ¡Claro, Tsukki! Cuantas quieras. Por eso somos amigos, ¿no?**_

 _ **— Supongo.**_

 _ **— Tsukki.**_

 _ **— ¿Hm?**_

 _ **— ¿Seremos amigos para siempre?**_

 _ **— ¿Para siempre? Yamaguchi, no digas tonterías. ¿Cuánto es siempre, para empezar?**_

 _ **— Quizá tengas razón, qué idiota… Es que, ¿sabes, Tsukki?, eres muy importante para mí. ¿Yo no lo soy? — Tsukishima dio un ligero golpe con un dedo en la frente de Yamaguchi.**_

 _ **— ¿Eres idiota?**_

 _ **— ¡Gracias, Tsukki! — Sólo él podía entender el significado de eso.**_

 _ **— Cállate, Yamaguchi.**_

 _ **— Lo siento, Tsukki— Soltó una leve risa—. ¿Sí podemos ser amigos para siempre, entonces?**_

 _ **— ¿Hace falta que lo diga para que lo sepas?**_

* * *

Mentirosos.

Dijeron que serían amigos para siempre, ¿verdad?

Entonces, Kei, ¿por qué de pronto decidiste que sería buena idea separarte de Yamaguchi, ignorarlo, cortar lazos, borrar toda existencia de ti en su vida y en su familia?

Entonces, Tadashi, ¿por qué no haces un esfuerzo por recordarlo, a él, todo lo que pasaron, su historia y tus sentimientos?

Ambos son simples mentirosos. Son de lo peor.

¿Por cuánto tiempo serán capaces de vivir con esa clase de mentiras?

* * *

 **Me dolió escribir este capítulo sbn ;-; Porque, uno, dejé su relación en un simple "Amigos para siempre", y dos, por lo mismo, al menos serían amigos pero ya no (? No sé si me doy a entender xD**

 **Además andaba de corta venas ese día -obvi no, es una expresión xd- y ps...**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya es más largo, pero lo subiré hasta el sábado-domingo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _¿Review?_


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Aquí el capítulo...! ¿siete? Ya ni sé en qué mierdas voy asfhkalf.**

 **Es considerablemente más largo en comparación al anterior, pero aun así, apenas llega a las 1000 palabras, lo siento.**

 **Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo nueve, y el nueve sí debe tener unas 1,500, los que le sigan, espero poder hacerlos de más de eso.**

 **Ya, no les hago el choro más grande. Disfruten el capítulo:) Nos leemos abajo.**

 **¡AH, IMPORTANTE! Utilicé varias cosas con la pronunciación y dicción japonesa, "tsuki" significa luna, pero "Tsukki" como lo pronuncia Yamaguchi es diferente shfak espero darme a entender como yo lo visualicé.**

* * *

— ¡Tsukishima-san!

Las cosas no pudieron haberle salido peor.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, o, como diría Hinata, el destino estaba mandándole señales.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela se encontró con Yamaguchi, quien, al reconocerlo, no dudó en correr hacia él para ir el resto del camino a su lado.

— Te dije que me llamaras Tsukishima simplemente— ¿Y por qué él estaba contestándole? ¿No se supone que lo ignoraría?

— Lo siento, Tsukishima— Bien, quitemos el "shima", pongamos una especie de acento en la "u", marquemos la "k" haciéndola doble, y todo será como antes.

Kei no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, en medio, ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Sí, donde está el corazón, justo ahí. Aunque, yéndonos un poco del lado científico, los sentimientos no vienen exactamente del corazón, sino del cerebro… Pero ese no es nuestro punto, lo que interesa aquí es la cantidad enorme de recuerdos que le traía ese: "Lo siento, Tsukishima".

* * *

 ** _— Tsukishima. ¡Eso es muy largo!_**

 ** _— Tiene la misma cantidad de sílabas que Yamaguchi._**

 ** _— Pero Yamaguchi tiene nueve letras y Tsukishima diez._**

 ** _— ¿Las contaste…?_**

 ** _— ¡Ya sé! Te diré Tsuki._**

 ** _— Pero Tsuki suena como "tsuki" de la luna._**

 ** _— Entonces… Shima._**

 ** _— Eso suena ridículo, volvamos a tsuki._**

 ** _— Ya sé, ya sé, basta con pronunciarlo diferente, ¿no? ¡Tsukki! — El muchacho más alto no parecía convencerle— Vamos, por favor, Tsukki._**

 ** _— Bueno._**

 ** _— Pero ya que fue mi idea, ¡sólo yo puedo llamarte así! ¿Quedó claro?_**

 ** _— Sí, sí. No dejaré que nadie más me diga así._**

 ** _— ¡Promételo!_**

 ** _— Lo prometo. Rayos, ¿cuántas promesas debo hacerte? — Aunque en aquel momento no le tomó importancia, con el paso del tiempo esa fue una promesa que quería mantener a toda costa._**

* * *

 _En ese momento…_ — Pensaba Tsukishima— _hubiese sido mucho más fácil si sólo me hubiera llamado por mi nombre. Tres letras, de "Kei", son la mitad de seis, de "Tsukki". Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tal vez Yamaguchi sólo quería decirme de una manera distinta a la que lo hacían los demás. Quién sabe. De todas maneras no es como si pudiera preguntárselo, y aun si lo recordara, no le preguntaría._

Con enfado, que ocasionaron sus recuerdos, se puso los audífonos. El más joven, entendió eso como un: "No quiero hablar, déjame en paz", así que, siguiendo la advertencia y con una mirada un tanto triste, se resignó. En el resto del camino simplemente volteaba a verlo, por si de casualidad podía entablar alguna conversación. Eso jamás sucedió.

De cierta manera a Tsukishima le frustraba tratar así a Tadashi. Es decir, no es como si antes no fuese una persona fría o incluso grosera, pero siempre que andaba con Yamaguchi, los audífonos no eran más que un collar. Nunca los mantenía estando con él; tendría que acostumbrarse a hacerlo, al menos durante esa semana, cumpliendo con el trato que había hecho con Suga.

Apenas arribaron a la escuela, fueron al salón 1-4 que es donde tomaban las clases. En aquel trayecto Yamaguchi no se separó ni un segundo de Tsukishima, pese a lo mucho que el último intentara evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme? — Dijo finalmente cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

— Ah— El joven de pecas se entristeció—. Pensé que éramos amigos y…

— ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué?

— Porque ayer hablamos e hicimos un trabajo juntos…

— Son sólo actividades de la escuela, creo que es lógico que habláramos. ¿Somos amigos sólo por hacer algo que el profesor pidió?

— También me prestaste tus audífonos, por eso…

— ¿Por eso qué? — Kei mordió su labio inferior, para por fin decir: — Tú y yo jamás hemos sido amigos y veo poco probable que lo seamos en algún momento.

Tadashi tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar.

Era un chico que apenas conocía, no había pasado ni una semana de que, según él, lo había conocido.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? Cuando estaba con él tenía un sentimiento terriblemente familiar; una especie de calidez que lo hacía sonreír. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso que sentía, pero había pensado que, probablemente, Tsukishima había sido muy especial para él en algún momento.  
Pero ahí estaba Kei, quebrando toda prueba de que existiese esa posibilidad.

— Lo siento mucho. No pensé que te desagradara tanto.

 _No_ — Se decía el rubio en sus pensamientos— _, no es eso._

— Si así son las cosas, dejaré de hablarte tal como quieres. ¡Lo siento, Tsukishima-san! — Dio una sonrisa totalmente falsa— No te molestaré otra vez.

 _No digas "Lo siento, Tsukishima" y menos con un "san"... Aunque, para empezar, ¿por qué no piensas un poco lo que haces? Ese día… pudiste evitarlo._

* * *

 ** _— Yamaguchi, ¿te encuentras bien? — Cuestionó sin una pizca de preocupación, pese a sentirla, en el descanso que les había dado el entrenador durante el entrenamiento. Tadashi se sentó en el suelo, cosa que usualmente no hacía._**

 ** _— Estoy bien, Tsukki, sólo… un poco mareado._**

 ** _— ¿Quieres que le diga a Ukai-san?_**

 ** _— ¡No, no hace falta! Estoy bien, en serio. ¿Ves? — Se reincorporó— Todo está perfecto. No te preocupes— Le dedicó una sonrisa._**

 ** _— No estaba preocupándome…— Le verdad es que sí pero, ¿de qué serviría admitirlo?_**

 ** _Mucho. Quizá si le hubiera dicho que estaba, aunque sea, un poco preocupado, él no hubiese seguido intentándolo._**

* * *

 _Si sabías que no estabas bien, ¿por qué pediste ese pase? Podrías haberte quedado sólo recibiendo, pero probablemente no pudiste concretar ese salto por tu "pequeño mareo"._

¿Cuándo dejarás de decir "Podrías…" o "Quizá…"? Lo que sucedió, fue porque así debió pasar. Para bien o para mal, ocurrió.

Tsukishima ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de corregir sus palabras, más bien, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Siendo él, apenas diría algo como "No, está bien. Mi error". Pero, ¿cómo todo lo que dijo podría solucionarse sólo con eso? Creyó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así para no empeorar nada. Al menos Yamaguchi no trataría de entablar conversación con él otra vez.

O eso fue lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **ANTES DE QUE VAYAN A DECIR ALGO: Sé que en Japón las letras son diferentes y todo, pero piénsenlo como si escribieran en español (? Nah, no sé, pero por favor no se compliquen la existencia tratando de pensar en una explicación lógica, PORQUE NO LA HAY.**

 **Este me dolió MUCHO MÁS escribirlo. Deben saberlo, Tsukishima está sufriendo mucho, pero ese era el propósito ashfak, que aprenda de vez en cuando a valorar más la amistad (y amor) de Yamaguchi.**

 **No puedo ser concreta respecto a cuánto le queda al fic, pero sí puedo decir que no será largo, aunque sí le falta un tanto...**

 **En fin. ¡Gracias por leer! Ya lo saben, si me dejan un review me hacen súper feliz:)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Okay! Tardé casi una semana en actualizar y creo que eso está bien. Ya no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones de tres días porque sólo tengo escritos dos capítulos más y no me he dado tiempo de seguir ;-;**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer:D Son un amor. TAMBIÉN quiero agradecerle mucho a YUDILI por dejarme reviews en cada capítulo, gracias linda. A todos los demás igual -menor que tres-**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Para la suerte de ambos, a lo largo de las clases ningún profesor pidió trabajos en equipo. Para el almuerzo, Yamaguchi salió con Hinata y Kageyama de nuevo, mientras que Tsukishima se mantuvo en el salón con los audífonos puestos, ignorando a todo ser viviente que se le acercara.

Las clases se dieron por terminadas y, sin esperar a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi fue directo al gimnasio. Tampoco es que tuviera por qué hacerlo, él no lo quería ahí (o eso pensaba), pero más que nada, era porque tenía que hablar con uno de sus senpai.

Agradeció totalmente la puntualidad que tenía éste, y corrió para pedir su consejo.

— Sugawara-san. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Preguntó, ya que se encontraba con los otros dos alumnos de tercero.

— Ah, sí— Se apartaron un poco del grupo—. Dime, Yamaguchi.

— Tsukishima…-¿san?

— No hace falta que te expreses así de él conmigo— Soltó una risa— ¿Qué pasó con Tsukishima?

— Creo que… me odia— En el rostro de Suga no cabía la sorpresa, la verdad, esperaba buenas noticias como: "Creo que… me acuerdo de él" o "Creo que… me gusta". Hinata lo dijo, Yamaguchi es Yamaguchi, sigue teniendo esa esencia.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— No lo pienso, él lo dejó claro.

— Yamaguchi, si no eres claro no podré entenderte.

— Él dijo que no éramos amigos y que no veía posibilidad de que lo fuéramos.

— No creo que él piense eso— Bueno, al menos él lo sabía.

— Pero no sé por qué me siento tan triste…— Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos— Es como si no quisiera que él me odiara. ¿Por qué, Sugawara-san?

— Explícate mejor— No lo dijo como si lo ordenara, sino con un tono suave y amable.

— Tengo una sensación de que él es importante para mí. Cuando estoy con Tsukishima siento algo muy… familiar. Supongo que será porque somos compañeros de clase y nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro, ¿sabes si hablábamos con regularidad?

— Eh…

— Además de que todos han actuado extraño conmigo últimamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Siempre que menciono a Tsukishima, evaden el tema— El mayor de ambos no supo que responder, así que se mantuvo callado—. Pero cuando me dijo eso, que no éramos amigos, me dolió mucho… No quise llorar, más que por estar en la escuela, porque él me vería llorar. No sé cómo explicarlo…

— Hm… ¿Aunque él ya no quiere que te le acerques, te niegas a hacerlo de cierta manera, porque algo muy dentro de ti te dice que son o eran cercanos y te duele mucho su rechazo?

— Ese sería un buen resumen— Suga dio un suspiro bastante largo—. ¿Qué significa ese suspiro?

— Yamaguchi, perdón, no puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué no? — Reclamó.

— Es que es algo que debes descubrir por tu cuenta. Fue algo decidido por todo el equipo.

— ¿Tan malo es?

— No debo decirte más. Pero si alguien pregunta…— Guiñó un ojo mientras iniciaba a darse la vuelta— yo no te dije nada. ¿Bien?

— Sí. Gracias.

— Ah, Yamaguchi, una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Tsukishima no te odia ni nada por el estilo, sólo… pasó por algo difícil estos últimos días.

— ¿Algo difícil?

— No puedo decirte qué es tampoco, sólo…

Eso no lo había ayudado en nada. De hecho, ahora se sentía mucho más curioso que antes. No sólo tenía esa sensación sobre Tsukishima, sino que también, todo el equipo le ocultaba algo. Por si fuera poco, ahora sabía que a esa persona que, de alguna manera, consideraba importante, había pasado por alguna situación "difícil" recientemente.

Bien, pero, ¿cómo que difícil?

Apenas terminó el entrenamiento (en el cual no lo dejaron participar activamente, usando como excusa que estaba en recuperado totalmente, cosa que le frustró aún más, pues se sentía perfectamente), se marchó a casa.

Como si el camino le pareciese familiar de alguna manera, dio a parar a la tienda de Shimada. Entró pensando que tal vez podría comprar algo, para que luego esa idea se esfumara al escuchar:

— Ya cerramos, vuelva mañana— Fue entonces cuando volteó a ver al muchacho—. Ah, Tadashi, tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde habías estado?

— Lo siento, no sé quién eres— Se sentó en el suelo junto a Shimada—. Hace unos días, según me dijeron, me golpee en la cabeza y… Bueno, no recuerdo mucho de… nada.

El hombre no tenía palabras para contestar, la impresión era demasiada y era mucha información por procesar en tan solo un instante. Además, el muchacho hablaba con total naturalidad, como si perder la memoria fuese cosa de todos los días.

— Uh, espera, esto es demasiado— Se acomodó los lentes mientras cerraba los ojos—. Bueno, soy Shimada, un veterano de Karasuno. Te ayudaba con unos saques, ¿al menos recuerdas cómo hacerlos?

— ¿Saques…?— Hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse.

— Vamos afuera, ahí puedes intentarlo.

Desde el primer intento Yamaguchi lo hizo bien. Como si, pese a que su mente no lo recordara, su cuerpo sí. Luego de varias repeticiones, decidió ir a casa.

No entendía por qué sentía el cuerpo tan pesado, sólo sabía que al llegar a casa, se ducharía, haría sus deberes y se echaría a dormir.

* * *

 **Puro relleno xdxDxdxD**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya será más largo y espero poder hacerlos así de ese en adelante.**

 **Chav s, es la LevYaku week jfaksajfa. Estoy escribiendo sobre eso, así que pueden buscarlo en mis fics "Fracciones", se llama.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!**

 **Dos semanas es mucho para mí, ya no hacía eso:c**

 **¡Y no tengo escusas! Sí tuve el tiempo (bueno, algo así).**

 **Entré a la escuela y no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora (lo escribí en una libreta, je) o, más bien, no me daba el tiempo.**

 **¡Pero ya está aquí!**

 **Tardé muchos días escribiendo este capítulo y la verdad no me gustó mucho cómo quedó skjflsk. -Bueno, sólo el final-...**

 **Pero ya, BASTA DE MÍ. ¡Disfruten y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Ya era miércoles por la mañana y se había quedado dormido sin avanzar en su tarea.

La buena noticia: No era tanta.

La mala: Tenía esa clase a primera hora.

Pronto, se vistió, tomó un desayuno simple y corrió a la escuela, no sin antes tomar algo de dinero.

Corrió con el propósito de hacerla al llegar. Apenas se sentó, inició con sus deberes. Quedaban cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase y él no llevaba ni la mitad.

Tsukishima, quien estuvo observando la escena todo el tiempo, arrojó su libreta al pupitre de Yamaguchi.

— Cópiala si quieres— Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Gracias, Tsukishima!

Pero, en sus adentros, Tadashi se preguntaba por qué hacía cosas como esas para después rechazarlo.

" _Tsukishima no te odia. Sólo… pasó por algo difícil hace poco"._ Las palabras de Sugawara volvieron a su mente.

¿Algo difícil? ¿Murió su perro? ¿Algún familiar está enfermo? ¿Un amigo se mudó a otro país?

No tenía idea pero, entre todas sus opciones, ninguna se acercaba a que él fuera la razón.

Pensar en eso le formó dos propósitos: El primero, descubrir qué era lo que le sucedía a Tsukishima. El segundo, formar amistad con el, prácticamente inalcanzable, rubio.

Ese era uno de los dones de Yamaguchi Tadashi: Su obstinación, que, a su vez (y desde otro punto de vista), era un defecto.

Uno de esos puntos de vista sería el de Tsukishima Kei.

Tadashi logró pasar los apuntes necesarios para ese día y le devolvió su libreta a Kei con un minuto restante de tiempo.

Las clases dieron comienzo.

No fueron particularmente aburridas, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, por más empeño que pusiera en intentarlo. Sus pensamientos se alejaban de la literatura y se centraban en Tsukishima Kei.

— Oye— Era su voz, ¿hablándole? — ¿Te sientes bien? — ¿Preocupándose? — Pareces distraído.

— ¿Eh? Estoy bien, gracias.

No lo estaba.

La necesidad de recordar se estaba haciendo tan grande que no podía pensar en nada más.

La campana sonó indicando que el receso había llegado; bajó rumbo a la cafetería casi en automático.

Después de comprar un sándwich, volvió a su salón de clases.

Notó que el muchacho más alto (quien destacaba por la misma razón) seguía ahí, ya que se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo y sus audífonos ya se encontraban puestos.

Sin tomarle importancia, se sentó a su lado. Lo despojó de sus audífonos y los colocó en los hombros de Tsukki. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para luego decir:

— Lo siento.

Eso no pudo dejar más desconcertado al otro joven.

— ¿Por qué te disculparías?

— Debí hacer algo para que te molestaras ayer. Lo siento— Repitió—. Sugawara-san me dijo que no me odiabas y…— Si mencionaba el resto, metería en problemas a su superior, así que se limitó a decir: — quisiera saber, si es que no me odias, qué sucede.

— Nada— Tomó sus auriculares con el propósito de ponerlos en su posición anterior, pero las manos de Yamaguchi en las suyas se lo impidieron.

— No me digas "Nada". Una persona no evita a otra así como así. Dime tu razón, así podremos entendernos.

Tsukishima no parpadeaba siquiera. Miró atentamente a Tadashi a sus pequeños y ovalados ojos. El otro correspondió la acción.

— Tus…— inició— Tsukishima, tus ojos…— Dorado. Un color nada común, y menos para un tono de ojos— me resultan familiares…

— Creo que es obvio que los has visto más de una vez— Contestó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosidad con indiferencia.

Las manos de Yamaguchi abandonaron las de Kei para posarse en sus mejillas. Meneó la cabeza, igual que un perro al descubrir algo nuevo. Se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cuando…

¡Problemas!

Tsukishima se apartó con rapidez, antes de que algo irreversible sucediera.

Primero, se encontraban en plena aula de clases; habría que agradecer a los dioses más tarde que nadie miró.

Segundo, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que dictara su corazón. Una decisión había sido tomada y no la revocaría así de fácil.

— Lo- lo siento. Yo no… No quise… es que…

— Cállate, Yamaguchi— De nuevo, fingiendo indiferencia.

Mientras el joven rubio trataba de regulas los latidos de su corazón, el otro muchacho tenía una jaqueca, acompañada de sus buenos amigos, los borrosos recuerdos.

— **_Tsukki…_** ** _— Ante su llamado, tan solo giró la cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba._**

 ** _Muy oportuno, ciertamente, pues lo que Yamaguchi planeaba era nada más ni nada menos que conseguir su primer beso aquella noche fría de diciembre a sus doce años._**

 ** _Los labios de Kei estaban secos y cuarteados, por no mencionar helados._**

 ** _¿Cómo describirlo?_**

 ** _Quizá como un desierto al caer la noche._**

 ** _Tadashi, al contrario, tenía labios húmedos y cálidos, cubiertos de humectante para labios debido a la constante sequedad que presentaba en ellos._**

 ** _El beso no duró más de tres segundos, pero a ambos les pereció una bella sensación que les hubiese gustado repetir por siempre._**

 ** _Al separarse, Yamaguchi respirada por la boca y sacaba vapor por la misma, debido a las bajas temperaturas. El rubor en su rostro era totalmente notorio, aun con la poca luz que proporcionaban la luna y las estrellas._**

 ** _Tsukishima tenía sus ojos terriblemente abiertos de la impresión; además estaba tan sonrojado como Tadashi o más. Al darse cuenta, cubrió su rostro con el dorso de la mano, dejando únicamente sus ojos a la vista._**

— **_¡Lo- lo siento! Yo no… No quise… Es que…_**

— **_Cállate, Yamaguchi_** — **_Dijo. Desvió la mirada sin mover su mano._**

 ** _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero sin necesidad de palabras, acordaron fingir que aquel momento jamás sucedió._**

Pero, oh suerte.

El joven de cabello marrón sólo recordó parte esencial de lo que sucedió. Por mucho que lo intentara, el rostro de aquella persona a quien pertenece su primer beso, seguía sin ser revelado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sé en qué pensaba! ¡Yo…!

— Da igual— Interrumpió—. Al menos no sucedió— Sonaba molesto, por no lo estaba, sólo apenado o nervioso.

— ¿Tan…?— Hizo una larga pausa— ¿Tan malo sería besarme…? — Intentó parar las lágrimas, pero le resultó imposible.

El otro muchacho se quedó mirándolo. ¿Cómo responder a una pregunta como esa? Su intención jamás fue lastimarlo.

Estaba actuando.

Pero con esa actuación logró lastimarlo.

— Por supuesto. Ambos somos hombres.

Y aun así, quiso continuarla.

— Discúlpame…— Se puso de pie y corrió rumbo al sanitario.

Se encerró en un cubículo. Contuvo su llanto tanto como pudo, pero al asegurarse que no había nadie más, rompió en llanto.

— ¿Yamaguchi? — Dijo una voz justo fuera de su puerta, algunos minutos después— ¿Estás aquí?

Él no pudo mantenerse callado, sus sollozos eran imparables, así que de inmediato la otra persona notó que no se equivocaba y él estaba ahí.

— ¿Quién eres? — Logró formular sin moquear.

— Soy Sugawara— Apenas aclaró su nombre, el muchacho de primero abrió la puerta.

— ¡Él de verdad me odia…!— Yamaguchi aprovechó el hombro que Suga le ofrecía para llorar.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— ¡No sólo… lo creo…!— Hablaba entrecortadamente.

Algún otro alumno entró a los sanitarios, así que Sugawara decidió:

— Vayamos a otro lado, ¿quieres?

Él asintió.

Ocultando su rostro para no llamar la atención y, siguiendo los pasos de su superior, Yamaguchi llegó al salón del club (que, a esa hora, estaba vacío).

— Ahora bien… ¿A qué te refieres? Ya te lo dije, él no te odia.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y… no sé por qué me importa tanto…

— Creo que tuvimos esta conversación antes, Yamaguchi…— Koushi estaba preocupado, pero no sabía qué pensar (después de todo, era el único que conocía los sentimientos de Tsukishima y, podría asegurar, no lo odiaba).

— Pero… ahora es diferente…

— ¿Diferente en qué? — Preguntó curioso.

Si esto iba por el camino que él imaginaba…

— En que creo que… **_él me gusta_** …

* * *

 **Actualizo el próximo viernes o sábado cccc: o, quién sabe, quizá me entre debilidad y quiera subir antes. No lo sé.**

 **Quería hacer este capítulo de al menos 1,500 palabras, para que al corregirlo finalmente tuviera poco más de 1,200. Bien. Rose, bien.**

 **¡Bueno! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: Chequen mi otro fic, "Fracciones", LevYaku por la LevYaku week.**

 **Yyyyy, se me ocurrieron DEMASIADOS fics últimamente -en su mayoría LevYaku y uno que otro TsukkiYama-. De verdad iniciaré a escribirlos para no perder la idea, pero no los subiré hasta terminar este, sino jamás acabará ninguno de los dos.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Otra vez dos semanas, lo siento!**

 **Es muy probable que para la siguiente actualización tarde más. No tengo escrito nada. NADA.**

 **Agh, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

— En que creo que… **_él me gusta_** …

Ahora, en definitiva, Suga no tenía palabras para contestar.

— ¡Qué patético, ¿no?! — Rio entre lágrimas— Me gusta un hombre, y, por si fuera porco, él me odia.

— Eso no es patético, Yamaguchi— Colocó una mano en su hombro—. Y ya te dije que no te odia.

— Pero… es que… Hace rato estuvimos cerca de…

— ¿De qué?

— De besarnos y…

— ¿¡Besarse!?

— Pero él lo evitó, después dijo que sería malo porque ambos somos hombres…

— ¿Usó esas palabras?

— No exactamente, pero… Además, hice justo lo que no quería hacer: lloré frente a él.

— Yamaguchi, hay que hablar de esto más tarde. Debemos ir a clase— Soltó un suspiro—. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, en serio, pero fue una decisión colectiva. Por tu bien.

— Si sabes algo que yo no, dímelo por favor, Sugawara-san…

— Ve a la enfermería, di que no te sientes bien por tu accidente. Cuando mis clases terminen, iré y te diré lo que necesitas saber. ¿Bien? — Tadashi limpió sus lágrimas con el antebrazo y asintió—. Ahora, trata de calmarte. Te veré en unas horas.

Cuando su superior salió del aula, el más joven se desplomó en el piso.

— Qué idiota… Tu primer recuerdo en forma y es que te gusta un hombre...

* * *

Tsukishima definitivamente no odia a Yamaguchi— Se decía Suga en sus pensamientos—. Más que porque sé que le gusta… Cualquiera diría lo mismo. Evitar un beso, creo que es lógico estando en la escuela. Además…

 ** _Yamaguchi corrió rumbo al sanitario, lo que no notó es que Tsukishima salió justo detrás de él._**

— **_Eres un verdadero idiota_** — **Dijo para él.**

— **_¿Tsukishima?_** — **_Era su senpai de tercero_** — **_¿Qué pasa?_**

— **_Sugawara-san, ¿crees poder hablar con Yamaguchi?_** — ** _Señaló la dirección a la que corrió_** — ** _. Estoy seguro de que si voy yo, sólo me evitará._**

— **_Sí… ¿qué sucedió?_**

— **_Seguramente él te lo dirá._**

Siendo Tsukishima, eso fue lo más parecido a preocuparse— Suga no logró concentrarse en las clases debido a lo mucho que ese tipo de pensamientos lo atormentaban.

Su último profesor salió cinco minutos antes, tiempo que aprovechó para ir a la enfermería a encontrarse con su kouhai.

Lo halló dormido en la misma cama en la que despertó luego de su amnesia. Para su sorpresa, un joven rubio ya estaba ahí.

Suga abrió la boca pero ningún sonido brotó de ella. "Yamaguchi", iba a decir, pero su cerebro actuó con rapidez y le impidió hablar.

¿Por qué no debería hablar? Pues bien, Kei sujetaba la mano de Tadashi, igual que cuando dormía por primera vez el viernes anterior.

Contuvo las ganas de ir a su lado, apoyar una mano en su hombro y decirle: "Todo está bien". Creyó (y estaba en lo correcto) que eso arruinaría el momento.

Pero hubo otra cosa que lo hizo detenerse.

Habrá sido su imaginación, una gota de sudor o realmente lo que supuso: Una lágrima. Una diminuta y casi invisible lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Tsukishima Kei. Ladeó la cabeza limpiando con su camisa todo rastro de su existencia.

Koushi jamás creyó vivir lo suficiente como para presenciar algo como a ese chico llorando; pero bueno, era humano como él, con emociones, tales como la tristeza, la impotencia y la frustración, que, junto al arrepentimiento, son los sentimientos que transportaba esa lágrima.

Sin embargo eso le quedó corto con la acción que le siguió: El más alto soltó la mano que mantenía sujeta, se puso de pie, e inclinó todo su cuerpo, específicamente su rostro, hacia el del otro muchacho.

Besó a Tadashi.

Y aunque la acción no duró más de tres segundos, todos los presentes habrían preferido que durase horas.

El mayor salió apresuradamente, tratando de simular que apenas llegaba, cosa que funcionó.

Intercambió un par de líneas con el joven rubio que iba de salida y entró a la enfermería.

— ¿Está Yamaguchi ahí? — Fingió no saberlo.

— Sí— Él estuvo por marcharse, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

— Hey, está bien.

— Creo que, después de todo, me es imposible ser cruel con Yamaguchi.

 _Ya lo fuiste, ¿o no?_ — Pensó Sugawara— _Siempre lo has sido. O… más bien, él te conoce tanto que no lo considera algo… cruel… Porque sabe cómo eres. O sabía…_

¿Cómo es que puedes perder algo (o alguien) que te importa de un instante a otro?

Un golpe en la cabeza.

Un pequeño mareo.

Una simple decisión.

Todo eso puede marcar grandes diferencias. Diferencias como olvidar a algo (o alguien) importante para ti. Y que después de eso, no recuerdes lo mucho que lo amabas.

¿Qué es más frustrante?

¿Que tu mejor amigo (y persona que te gusta) se olvide de ti por un estúpido y absurdo accidente, que pudo ser evitado, para que tú seas aún más idiota y te niegues a formar amistad con él de nuevo?

¿O que no recuerdes más de la mitad de tu vida, ni siquiera el accidente que lo provocó, comience a gustarte alguien, y a ese alguien (según tú) le desagrades?

— Tsukishima, podemos… No, cambiemos las cosas. Crea nuevos recuerdos con Yamaguchi, vuelve a tener su amistad al menos…

— No.

— Rayos… ¿por qué eres tan empeñado? ¡Tú…!— "¡Tú le gustas!" no es algo que a él le correspondiese decir.

— ¿Yo qué?

— Habla con él, ¿quieres?

— Dudo mucho que quiera. Él, me refiero.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Nos vemos, Sugawara-san— Mierda—. Me adelantaré a la práctica— Lo hizo enojar, ¿verdad? Mierda.

— Tsukishi…

— Está bien— Interrumpió.

Suga se quedó mirándolo mientras partía.

Decidió que lo mejor era ver cómo estaba el joven de pecas.

Pero…

— Tsu... — Hablaba Tadashi entre sueños—…kki…

 _¡No puede ser!_ — Decía su senpai en sus pensamientos— _¿Habrá recordado a Tsukishima? Dijo "Tsukki", ¿verdad?_

— Lo sien… to…

Esperó algunos minutos, en caso de que dijera algo más. Pasaron cinco y nada sucedió, por lo que optó por despertarlo.

— Heeey~ Yamaguchi~— Dijo suavemente, ladeándolo un poco— ¡Yamaguchi! — Alzó la voz.

— Otros cinco minutos…

— Llegarás tarde a la escuela— Horrible mentira, pues pasaban de las 3 m, pero funcionó.

— ¡¿Tan tarde es?! — Se levantó de inmediato— Esta no es mi casa…. Y tú no eres nadie de mi familia… ¡Ah! ¿Qué hora es?

— Hora de ir a la práctica. Vámonos.

Tadashi tomó su bolso y emprendieron paso.

— Rayos, de verdad me dormí…

— ¿No dormiste lo suficiente anoche?

— No es eso— Bostezó—. Pero me dolía la cabeza y bueno… serás el primero que lo sepa pero… estoy recordando cosas. El fin de semana mi madre me llevó al médico y dijo que ya que no fue un accidente grave, mi memoria no tardará en volver, siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto a recuperarla.

— ¿Dispuesto?

— Sí, cosas simples, como ver fotos o escuchar canciones. Que hablen conmigo de situaciones familiares o cotidianas…

— Ya…

— Últimamente sueño con un niño, de unos doce o trece años, igual que yo.

— ¿Y qué sucede?

— No lo sé, siempre me olvido. Pero antes no recordaba nada de él, más que su nombre era "Tsukki", ahora creo recordar que era… rubio. Aunque quién sabe, quizás sólo sea mi engañosa imaginación.

— Ya… ya veo— Le resultó imposible esconder su nerviosidad.

— Además… sonará absurdo, pero…— tocó sus labios— tuve una sensación muy familiar— junto con una ligera sonrisa, se formó un sonrojo.

— ¿Familiar?

— Sugawara-san, te he dicho bastantes secretos— dijo riendo—. Mi primer beso… se sintió igual. Hace rato, en medio del sueño…

Bueno, unamos las piezas: Yamaguchi recuerda su primer beso pero no a la persona con la que lo tuvo. Le dio una sensación familiar cuando estaba dormido. Mientras dormía, Tsukishima lo besó.

En otras palabras: ¡Tsukishima fue el primer beso de Yamaguchi!

Suga corrió rumbo al gimnasio sin dejarle nada más que decir al joven.

A medio camino encontró a quien buscaba.

— ¡Tsukishima! — Se detuvo y tomó aliento— ¿Yamaguchi y tú… se han besado…?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Es sólo que él dice recordar su primer beso y tú…— Paró en seco sus palabras. Más explicación = "Te vi besándolo hace rato".

— ¿Yo…?

— Bueno… te vi… hace rato…

— Ah— Desvió la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

— Es sólo que él dice que mientras dormía tuvo una sensación familiar. ¿Será por eso?

— Hm— Asintió—. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Mucho tiempo?

— Cuando teníamos doce.

— Entonces fue hace tres años.

— Sí.

El mayor le explicó exactamente lo que había hablado con el muchacho de pecas respecto a sus recuerdos, aunque no mencionó sus actuales sentimientos.

— ¿Debería seguir ignorándolo? — Cuestionó al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¡Qué sé yo! — Le dio uno de sus "cariñosos" golpes en el estómago— Es tu vida, no la mía.

Se adelantó al gimnasio y lo dejó solo, con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **¡Sí, lo besó, lo sé!**

 **La verdad es que empecé a escribir un LevYaku y ha absorbido mi inspiración, me he quedado sin ideas para este xD Sé más o menos cómo irá la historia, pero ya no sé ni qué poner para le siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, es muy probable que este apenas llegue a los quince capítulos, y el LevYaku a los diez, lol.**

 **Bueno, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! -que espero, sea pronto-**


	11. Capítulo 11

Transcurrió el resto de la semana, e incluso el sábado y el domingo, Yamaguchi no tenía el valor de ver a Tsukishima a la cara, estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

El joven rubio creyó que sería lo mejor: No estaba haciendo esfuerzos y él ya lo ignoraba.

 _¿Entonces por qué estaba arrepintiéndose?_

El lunes llegó y la situación fue la misma.

Martes, miércoles, jueves…

Hasta que fue el turno del viernes.

Las cosas hubiesen seguido igual, de no ser por Sugawara, ya que le recordó el trato que habían hecho: Kei debía hablarle y mostrar amabilidad.

Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con él una vez que las clases se dieran por terminadas, sin embargo, tenían entrenamiento.

Él no hacía más que prolongar lo inevitable.

Pero para cuando se dio por finalizada la práctica, tras haberse cambiado y salido, se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Tadashi aceptó, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente nervioso y rígido.

— Puede ser camino a casa si así lo prefieres— Propuso.

El muchacho de pecas sólo asintió.

Entonces, ahí se encontraban, luego de una semana y media, formando una conversación.

— Siento lo del otro día, Tsukishima. ¡En serio que no fue a propósito!

— Está bien.

— ¿Te…? — Se armó de valor y preguntó: — ¿Te molestaría si lo hago?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— La verdad es que…— El otro tuvo un ligero sonrojo al decir eso— me gustas…

— ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien tras dos semanas de conocerlo?

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé— Admitió—. Creo que te quise mucho antes… ¿Sabes algo de eso?

— Algo así…— No se atrevió a mentir.

— Entonces… ¿puedo besarte?

El más alto lo miró. ¿Cómo contestar a esa pregunta?

No era como si le molestara, pero…

Era una situación complicada.

Cayó en la tentación.

Se lo permitió.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa del más bajo, así que en ese momento pudo evitarlo con una excusa tonta como: «Ya llegamos, mejor después», no obstante, no la dio; de cierta manera quería que eso sucediera.

— Terminemos con esto rápido. ¿Quieres?

— Sí…

Tadashi sostuvo con una mano la nuca y con la otra la manga de la camiseta, con el propósito de hacerle bajar y alcanzarlo. Aló de él y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Mientras bajaba, Kei tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, evitar que eso continuara; era más fuerte, podría oponerse si quisiera.

Exacto, si _quisiera_ , pero no quería.

Si podía besarlo, estando ambos conscientes, ambos de acuerdo… ¿Por qué desperdiciar eso?

Tras algunos segundos con sus labios unidos, el más alto dejó de encorvarse, separándolos.

— Nos vemos— Se dio media vuelta.

— ¡Espera, por favor! — Sostuvo su mano.

— No tengo por qué. Hice lo que querías. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

— ¿Feliz…? Tsukishima…

— Debo irme— Tiró de su propio brazo para liberarse.

Tadashi tardó en reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo, ya no había nadie frente a él.

Optó por entrar a su propio hogar, ya hablaría con el otro joven más tarde.

— Bienvenido, Tadashi— Recibió su hermana mayor.

— Estoy en casa, Saori.

El sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía, por lo que su hermana, preocupada, cuestionó:

— ¿Estás enfermo? Tienes la cara roja…

Él la evadió yéndose a su habitación, no quisiera discutir eso más.

Arrojó su mochila a algún sitio y se recostó en el suelo.

«Quizá el frío me haga calmarme», pensó.

Observó el techo. ¿Acaso había algo interesante en él? Probablemente no, pero muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente y no lograba tranquilizarse, aunque lo intentara.

Rodó un par de veces y soltó algunos gritos ahogados; estaba realmente confundido.

¿Por qué besarlo no fue como esperaba?

En ese momento estaba nervioso, sonrojado, sus manos temblaban…

Podría asegurar que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, y si no, lo escupiría por la boca.

Mas no fue lo que creía…

Imaginó que sería increíble, todo de color rosa, bello y saltarían chispas alrededor.

No fue increíble, fue fantástico. No fue color rosa, ¡fue de todos los colores! No fue bello, fue espléndidamente hermoso. No saltaron chispas alrededor, las estrellas y la luna iluminaron el cielo por completo. Lo cubrían de una forma tan preciosa. Le parecía… tan familiar.

Le encantaba la luna; conocía la razón de eso, era el tal «Tsukki» que tanto abundaba en su cabeza, pero esa persona, actualmente, no le parecía relevante, de quien estaba enamorado ahora era de Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima Kei…

«¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien tras dos semanas de conocerlo?», recordó sus palabras.

Era absurdo, nadie puede enamorarse así de fácil.

Eso sólo podría significar una cosa: Tadashi estaba enamorado desde antes.

Debió quererlo mucho… No, debió _amarlo_.

No dejaba de auto torturarse con esa clase de pensamientos.

¿Cuánta relevancia tuvo Tsukishima Kei, antes de su accidente, en su vida?

¿Por qué cuando lo besó volvió a recordar a «Tsukki»?

Los labios de Kei eran ásperos, secos, fríos… Conocía unos con aquellas características.

Se incorporó con una idea en mente.

¡Acababa de recordar algo realmente importante!

* * *

 **Alguien máteme. ¿Quiere?**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO, DEMASIADO, AGHH. Es lunes, actualizar un lunes no es bueno para el alma (?) Les juro que si no duermo mis 8 horas estoy de malas, y ayer me desvelé por terminar esta cosa ;-; Ahora sí, lo prometo, actualizaré el fin de semana, no tardaré dos semanas. ¡De verdad!**

 **Anoche se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas para hacer más larga esta cosa y darle un giro a todo, aunque la verdad, no sé cómo solucionar el nuevo problema que daré xdxDxdxD**

 **¡Discúlpenme de verdad! Yudli -¿sí era así? aghh- no pierdas tus esperanzas en mí, eres la mejor lectora;-;  
¡Todos lo son, pero ella me da review todos los capítulos «3!**

 **Es todo, creo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Se cuidan, bbs «3**


	12. Capítulo 12

Se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la habitación de sus hermanas; ellas estaban ocupadas charlando con su madre de quién sabe cuántas absurdas cosas de mujeres. Aprovechó esa oportunidad.

Miró de izquierda a derecha antes de entrar. Estúpido, pues podía oír que se encontraban en el primer piso.

Buscó por todos lados y no parecía haber rastro de lo que buscaba.

¿Qué había recordado? Sencillo, la falta de fotografías en los álbumes.

Seguro estaban ocultándole algo… Y si alguien lo hacía, esa debía de ser Saori.

Observó el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar, y que dejó al final por la misma razón, para mantener algo de esperanza.

Abrió el cajón de su cómoda. Había libretas y papeles como primera impresión, pero él no iba a caer en eso.

Quitó de su camino todo lo que le impidiese llegar a su destino.

Halló su tesoro: Juraría que ahí se encontraban más de cien fotografías.

Volteó la primera (pues estaban apiladas boca abajo), era una de sí mismo utilizando lentes. Tendría unos doce años.

— ¿Alguna vez los necesité? — Se preguntó— No, seguro habrá sido un disfraz o un simple capricho.

Tomó la siguiente, parecía ser una secuencia.

Aparecía un niño rubio, de espaldas a la cámara, quitándole los anteojos.

— Ah, eran de ese niño…

Avanzó con la que iba después.

Se quedó helado.

Salían ambos de frente; él mismo con una enorme y bella sonrisa, y el otro joven, desviando la mirada, sin mucho interés en voltear hacia la cámara.

El otro niño era idéntico a Tsukishima Kei.

Vio más fotos, en todas ellas, aparecía esa persona y, por si fuera poco, había desde quinto año de primaria, hasta algunas que parecían de ser de meses antes.

Cientos de teorías se formularon en su mente (y en su gran mayoría eran verídicas), mas no hubo lugar a dudas cuando en otro cajón encontró un álbum que en la portada ponía: «Vacaciones con Tsukki».

Abrió la boca, por ella dejó escapar más de un sonido imposible de entender.

Su impresión fue tanta, que sentía que su cabeza explotaría. La sostuvo para evitarlo (aunque, claro está, eso no ocurriría).

Tumbó algunos objetos de la habitación, como la lámpara de noche o el maquillaje de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, eso no le importó. Mejor dicho, no lo notaba. Estaba lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de entender todo como para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

Demasiados recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, más de los que podía soportar.

Tsukki y Tsukishima Kei eran la misma persona.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? Si incluso suena similar… Su apariencia es parecida…

Se torturó con ese pensamiento.

— Y, aun así, ¿por qué Tsukki se negaba a hablarme? ¿Acaso él siempre me odió y era yo quien lo obligaba a estar conmigo?

El resto de sus familiares subió con rapidez las escaleras para descubrir qué había provocado el escándalo anterior.

— ¿Tadashi, qué haces aquí? — Preguntó su hermana mayor.

— Lo recuerdo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tada-chan? — Fue el turno de la menor.

— Tengo recuerdos… Karasuno, el equipo, mis amigos… Tsukki…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo recuerdas todo?

— Perfectamente… no.

Pero tenía lo esencial como para comprender la situación.

— Lo siento. No me encuentro muy bien.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó con preocupación su madre— ¿Quieres un té calmante, o…?

— No, gracias— interrumpió— sólo…— se puso de pie— necesito pensar. Estaré en mi habitación. Les agradecería que me dejen solo, por favor.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo; ciertamente, eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer: Dejarlo pensar, o más bien, digerir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caminó lentamente hacia su pieza. Una vez en ella, dejó caer su cuerpo en el viejo colchón y cubrió su rostro con la mullida almohada.

Llorarle a un amor frustrado era, como diría Tsukki, patético, así que se prometió a sí mismo jamás hacerlo.

Por supuesto que… él aún no lo recordaba.

Además, este no era un amor cualquiera; llevaba cuatro años enamorado de la misma persona, incapaz de decirlo, incapaz de hacer algo, ¡y vivía bien con eso!, no quería sacrificar años de amistad en caso de que no fuese correspondido, mas eso no era relevante para él… Estaba a punto de perder esa amistad, que para él era todo. Si pudiera permanecer a su lado, así fuera siendo una sombra, o un acompañante nada más, no le importaría. Sin embargo, su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, y lo hizo formarse una idea con base en sus recuerdos que afloraban, afloraban y no dejaban de aflorar.

«Siempre le desagradé a Tsukki, esta fue la perfecta oportunidad para deshacerse de mí».

Debió suponerlo antes.

Tantas veces ordenándole que se callara… Él creía que no era más que su forma tosca y fría de ser, que cuando tenían ese diálogo tan típico de ellos «Cállate, Yamaguchi», «Lo siento, Tsukki», era una demostración de lo bien que se llevaban, lo bien que iba su relación.

De seguro eso comenzó cuando lo besó por primera vez. Debió provocarle asco.

¿Entonces por qué aceptó hacerlo de nuevo?

Quizá él lo sabía, o al menos, lo suponía: «Si lo beso puede ser que se rinda».

¿Para Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi era un estorbo, una molestia…?

¿Qué era Yamaguchi Tadashi para Tsukishima Kei?

El primero no podía contestar esa pregunta, pero si cambiamos el orden…

¿Qué era Tsukishima Kei para Yamaguchi Tadashi?

Sin pensarlo dos veces: Un amigo, su mejor amigo. Una persona genial, pero que, aunque no lo demuestre, tiene sus propias debilidades. Un joven tan atractivo como para tener a incluso chicos tras él… Y también… la persona que amaba.

Algunas de esas definiciones calzarían para contestar el otro de los cuestionamientos.

La primera y la última definición irían bien.

Comenzó a llorar.

— Lo siento, Tsukki… ¿Siempre me odiaste tanto? Aun cuando yo te amo de esta manera…

El problema principal no residía en lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello, sino lo mucho más doloroso que le resultaría verlo para el lunes.

¿Qué cara le daría? Se habían besado, después de todo.

No tenía la menor idea.

Sólo sabía que tenía una cosa que hacer.

Apartarse de su vida. Desaparecer.

Yamaguchi Tadashi jamás existió para Tsukishima Kei.

Pero Tsukishima Kei siempre lo sería todo para Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

 **DEBO UNA DISCULPA ENORME.**

 **¿Por qué siguen confiando en mis promesas?;-; -¡Nadie lo hace!- Ok, tengo razones.**

 **La semana pasada y antepasada estuve con evaluaciones, exámenes, proyectos... ¡Tuve tantas cosas encima que no pude escribir! Y este fin de semana me enfermé terrible. Por dos días la fiebre me mantuvo tirada, y al domingo tuve que hacer todo lo que en viernes y sábado debí hacer.**

 **Ayer tuve que escribir en la escuela para poder terminarlo para hoy xD juro que fue lo más incómodo de mi vida.**

 **FUERA DE DISCULPAS, VAYAMOS AL FIC**

 **Le di un giro enorme (? Digamos que eso se escribió solo xdxd No lo tenía planeado, pero veamos cómo saldrá esto. ¡Vivamos al extremo!**

 **El sábado de esta semana es mi cumpleaños, así que no creo actualizar hsdkls espero tenerlo para dentro de dos semanas.**


	13. Capítulo 13

Se mantuvo en su habitación, evitando cualquier contacto con alguien de su familia, porque sabía, se pondría a llorar y dejaría todo salir con apenas ver a alguno de ellos.

En más de una ocasión, tomó su celular y estuvo por llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje para chatear con él.

Se contuvo.

No pudo continuar con aquello cuando, el domingo alrededor de las ocho de la noche, recibió un mensaje de él.

 _Hola_.

Es lo que ponía.

 _Hola:)_

Contestó.

· _¿Estás evitándome?_

· _¿Por qué lo haría?_

· _No lo sé._

· _Ni siquiera creo estarlo haciendo, porque no nos hemos visto como para evitarte._

Tenía lógica.

Lo siguiente que él respondió lo dejó sin manera de contestar.

· _¿No dirás nada sobre el beso?_

· _Mejor olvidemos el tema._

· _¿Por qué? Si fuiste tú quien lo pidió._

· _Es cierto, pero ahora estoy pidiéndote que lo olvides._

· _¿Por qué? No has contestado._

· _Porque es vergonzoso recordarlo, es todo._

· _¿En serio?_

· _¿Y qué me dices tú? Si estás sacando el tema, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?_

· _No en realidad._

· _Vamos, ni siquiera te negaste, ¿por qué?_

· _Tengo mis razones._

· _Me gustaría saberlas entonces._

· _No quiero decirte._

· _Bueno… :(_

· _No pongas emoticones tristes._

· _:(_

· _No tiene nada de malo hacerlo, ¿ok?_

· _¿? :(_

· _Adiós._

¿Por qué estaba hablándole, si lo odiaba?

Quizás, después de todo, él no lo odiaba.

Aunque le costaría mucho abrir su mente a esa idea.

Ignoró esa conversación y lo que había sucedido en ella. No fue capaz de borrar su contenido, aunque sí trataría de no volver a abrirla.

No obstante, "tratar" no significa que haya un cien por ciento de probabilidad que haga o no algo.

Despertó por la mañana, luego de cinco míseras horas de sueño; sintió que fue lo suficiente. Observó el techo por aproximadamente seis minutos, de la forma en la que lo hacía últimamente al despertar, hasta que su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir ahí, Tadashi? Es lunes.

Se dio la vuelta, enredando su propio cuerpo en las frazadas.

— No quiero ir a la escuela.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Es por Kei?

El muchacho no se atrevió a contestar.

— ¿Y si fuera así?

— Pues qué idiotez— Soltó sin delicadeza—. Sea lo que prefieres o no, irás a la escuela. Vístete o yo lo haré por ti— Amenazó.

— Sí…

Luego de ponerse la ropa (un tanto molesto, a decir verdad), se marchó, negando el tomar algo para el desayuno.

En el camino divisó a un muchacho alto y rubio un tanto alejado de él. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar estar a su lado, pero parecía que el otro joven tenía en mente justo lo contrario. Tadashi tuvo que continuar caminando, y finalmente, llegó adonde el otro se encontraba.

— Quisiera hablar contigo— Dijo justo cuando Yamaguchi pasó por su costado.

— Lo siento, tengo prisa— Continuó con su paso sin mirarle a la cara.

— Fui a tu casa varias veces, pero tu madre no me dejaba verte.

— Qué amable de su parte, es porque no quiero verte.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Dejó su caminar, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, sin embargo, mantuvo un cabizbajo, no quería observarlo, lloraría si lo hacía, seguro.

— Discúlpame— Declaró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Deja de preguntar el porqué de las cosas, por favor.

Kei se acercó a él, sostuvo su mentón y lo levanto lo suficiente como para besarlo. Tadashi cerró sus ojos, aunque por no querer verlo, para cuando los abrió, notó que el otro joven ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos.

El muchacho más bajo lo apartó sin brusquedad, sonrojado.

— ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? — Preguntó indiferente, como siempre.

Yamaguchi quiso gritarle, como lo había hecho una sola vez, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, más de una cosa se lo impidió.

La primera, sus ojos: La seriedad que desprendían era increíble, él iba en serio, no era una pregunta burlona, para nada.

La segunda, sus propios ojos: Su visión se tornó borrosa tras el nacimiento de las lágrimas que, como predijo, saldrían apenas lo vería.

La tercera, su propia voz: No afloraba, se le formó un nudo en la garganta incapaz de deshacer.

— Sí…— Contestó entre sollozos—. Me gustas, Tsukki.

Entonces, lo dijo.

"Tsukki".

— ¿"Tsukki"? — Cuestionó, ocultando su sorpresa, el muchacho rubio.

— ¡…Shima! ¡Tsukishima! — Incluso a él le dolía decirlo de esa manera—. ¡Lo siento! — Fue lo último que el otro escuchó antes de que Tadashi corriera cuan viejo manga shoujo.

Kei odiaba correr, cualquiera que lo conociera, lo sabía bien, así que probablemente no lo seguiría.

El joven de pecas miró hacia atrás sólo para comprobar.

Detrás de él no había nadie. Lo sabía, él lo odiaba.

— Oye, escúchame.

Volvió a voltear. Sí estaba. ¿De dónde salió?

— ¿Tú me recuerdas? — Tadashi se hizo de oídos sordos— Yamaguchi, ¿me recuerdas?

— Sí— Murmuró— ¡Sí, maldita sea! Eres Tsukishima Kei, pero desde poco después de conocerte, te llamo Tsukki. Nos conocimos de niños, cuando unos chicos de mi salón me molestaban. "Patético", fue lo primero que oí salir de tu boca. Tu comida favorita es el pastel de fresa, y es lo único que podrías comer sin cansancio. Te gustan los dinosaurios. Tu pasatiempo favorito es escuchar música. Eres bueno en la escuela, bien parecido, por lo que siempre has sido muy popular. Juegas en el equipo de voleibol por la influencia de tu hermano mayor, Akiteru-kun… Fuiste mi primer beso y… me has gustado desde aquel entonces…

La calle permaneció en silencio tras esas palabras.

— Llegaremos tarde a clase— Fue su respuesta.

— ¡¿No me dirás nada?!

— Bueno— Se fijó que poco más delante estaba la escuela—, concordamos en algo.

— ¿En qué?

Se acercó a él, y después se inclinó hasta que su aliento rozara el oído del otro joven, para susurrar:

— En que también me gustas.

* * *

 **NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS KLDAJKSJ**

 ***se arrodilla* LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD. Juro que por más veces que me puse frente a la computadora, salía pura mierda.**

 **Quería alargar esto mucho más, pero no pude, lo sientoooooo.**

 **Esto está en sus últimas ;-;**

 **PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. UN MES, NO MAMES, ROSE.**

 **Tuve que obligarme a escribir algo hoy, y tras una hora, salió esto. ¡Ojalá guste!**

 **Gracias por leer, y de nuevo, lo siento mucho.**


	14. Capítulo 14

Volteó hacia abajo y observó su cuaderno. No prestaba atención a la clase, sólo estuvo fingiendo tomar nota, cuando en realidad no paraba de hacer garabatos. Arrugó la hoja con enfado.

No lo soportó más. Golpeó repetidamente su cabeza contra el escritorio, sin aplicar mucha fuerza, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y el profesor al frente.

— Si no le interesa la clase, puede salir, joven Yamaguchi— Advirtió el vejete, elevando la ceja, con arrogancia en su voz.

— Lo siento, profesor. No volverá a suceder— Tuvo un ligero rubor por la vergüenza.

El hombre desvió con lentitud la mirada, para después continuar con su clase.

Ah, aburrida.

Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, eran demasiadas emociones y no muchas oportunidades para expresarlas.

Frunció el ceño un poco, con una mueca triste en el rostro.

"En que también me gustas".

¿Y eso?

¿No lo odiaba?

¿No estaba evitándolo por eso?

Sostuvo su cabello desde la raíz y lo apretó. Se levantó de su sitio y pidió salir, poniendo de excusa no sentirse muy bien.

— Claro, luego de golpearse. Tonterías.

— ¿Entonces no puedo salir? — Se mostró entristecido.

— Vaya, es su decisión abandonar la clase.

Sus palabras no hacían más que traerle culpa, pero no por eso cedería.

Caminó al salón número uno de primer año, esperando hallar a Hinata en él. No tomó en cuenta que su compañero sí estaba en medio de una lección. Para su buena suerte, pudo encontrarlo fuera. Al parecer, él se durmió así que su profesora, lo sacó, molesta.

— Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— ¿Te saltaste clase, Yamaguchi?

— No me hagas sentir peor, por favor— Pidió apenado—. Nunca lo he hecho. Aun así, no fue exactamente lo que hice— Pausó un momento, aguardando por una respuesta a su anterior cuestionamiento—. ¿Puedo, entonces?

— No tendrías por qué preguntarlo. Dime.

— ¿Vamos… tú sabes, a otro sitio?

— Si eso quieres— Inició a andar al patio.

— Bueno, sabes… Esto es difícil…— Rascó su cabeza nerviosamente— A mí me gusta alguien— Dijo.

— ¿De verdad? — Cuestionó emocionado— ¿Quién? ¿Es de primero? ¿Es linda? — Le invadió de preguntas.

— Una a la vez— Rogó, alzando ambas manos tratando de calmarlo—. Ah, esto es relevante para que entiendas todo: Ya recuperé mis recuerdos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso es aún más importante!

— Entonces, decía… No es una mujer, sabes…— Cubrió la boca de Hinata con la palma de su mano antes de que él pudiera gritar—. Es Tsukki.

Ni siquiera cubriéndolo pudo silenciarlo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Él es mucho más amable de lo que crees— Contestó tímidamente—. Hay varias razones, ¡pero que eso no nos interese ahora! El punto es… Él ha estado evitándome desde que me accidenté, ¿no?

— ¿Eso hacía? — Desvió la mirada fingiendo no saber nada— A todo esto, ¿por qué me cuentas esto a mí?

— "¿Por qué?" Pues…— Lo pensó un momento— Creo que sabes aconsejar a la gente, aunque inconscientemente…

— Ah, ya veo— Dijo sin darle más rodeos— ¿Y luego?

— Eso me llevó a la conclusión de que en realidad me odia. Es decir, que yo perdiera la memoria fue una oportunidad para apartarse de mí sin lastimar mis sentimientos. Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Él es en realidad bastante amable.

" _Yo no lo creo",_ pensó el otro muchacho.

— Pero hace rato me dijo que le gusto— Se sonrojó—. Se fue antes de que pudiera contestarle, pero…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese tiene sentimientos?! — Gritó— Vaya, eso es interesante. Una debilidad…— Frotó las palmas de sus manos— ¿Y? — Regresó a mirarlo— No creo que tenga mucho que decir al respecto.

— Pero si él me odia, ¿por qué me dijo que le gusto?

— Yamaguchi— Arqueó una ceja, sin entender por completo la pregunta—, ¿te odia? ¿por qué?

— Porque me evitó y…

— Esto y aquello son cosas independientes— Señaló—. ¿Él? ¿Odiarte? Quizás yo no debería decirlo, pero Suga-san me lo contó por accidente— Le hizo una seña para que se agachara, y así poder susurrarle algo— Que vio a Tsukishima llorar.

— ¿Tsukki llorando? — El otro asintió.

— Por ti— Pausó un momento—. Yamaguchi, si por Tsukishima fuera, el mundo entero podría desaparecer, excluyéndote. Además, si él te odiara, te lo hubiera dicho antes. Yo no creo que Tsukishima sea amable. Para nada.

Yamaguchi sonrió.

Tal vez tenía razón.

— Gracias.

— Yo no hice nada— Devolvió el gesto—. ¿No irás a hablar con él?

— Está en clase aún— Negó con la cabeza—. Volveré, supuestamente estoy en la enfermería. Diré que tomé una tableta y ahora estoy mejor.

— Bien. Hasta luego.

— Adiós, Hinata.

Se mantuvo de pie durante algunos minutos, observándolo partir, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que él también debería regresar a su propio salón. Apretó el paso mientras volvía. Tocó la puerta, esperando que le dejasen pasar.

— Tardó, joven Yamaguchi— Advirtió el profesor.

— Lo siento.

— No crea que por su accidente tendrá la facilidad de salir y entrar a la clase cuando desee.

— Lo siento— Repitió—. ¿Puedo pasar? — El hombre no pronunció palabra, sólo cabeceó hacia adentro del aula, con un gesto molesto.

Sin intenciones de hacerlo cabrear más, fue a su asiento caminando rápidamente a él.

Apenas comenzaba a prestar atención, cuando una mano conocida se deslizó por su pupitre, dejando ahí un trozo de papel. No elevó la mirada para saber quién lo había dejado, lo conocía sin necesidad de fijarse; se avergonzaría con verlo, así que se mantuvo cabizbajo.

Desdobló el papel. Tenía escrito: "¿Adónde fuiste? No creo que a la enfermería".

Tomó un lápiz y escribió: "Salí un rato. Nada importante". Lo devolvió.

No mucho después, comenzaron a tener una conversación a través de notas, procurando hacerlas pequeñas, así gastasen muchas. Acostumbraban eso desde mucho tiempo atrás. Lo que siguió fue:

 _¿Entonces estabas saltándote la clase?_

 **Eso no es saltarme la clase. ¡No lo digas así, que no me gusta la idea!**

 _Bueno, ¿y qué hacías entonces?_

 **Nada importante, ya te lo dije.**

 _Pues dímelo._

 **No tengo por qué.**

 _Estuve hablando con Hinata._

 **Dudo mucho que esa haya sido tu razón para salir.**

 _Déjalo, por favor, cambiemos de tema._

 **Quiero hablar contigo después.**

 _Cuando acaben las clases._

 **Está bien.**

Yamaguchi ya no contestó. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su mochila.

Ahora se sentía en un debate interno entre querer que llegase el final de las clases, y en que no.

Aunque se inclinaba más por que llegase.

* * *

 **Ni idea de qué hacer aquí. En serio.**

 **Ya había involucrado mucho a Suga, era turno de Hinata (?) Verán, la verdad yo creo que Yamaguchi y Hinata son muy buenos amigos que se cuentan todo sobre sus novios amargados, divulgando cosas que el resto del mundo no sabe de ellos skjdf.**

 **No sé ni qué mierda hice, pero lo hice ;-;**

 **Ni yo sé qué pasará, así que no hagan teorías (?)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos luego:D**


	15. Capítulo 15

¿Era necesario hacerlo de esta manera?

Como un manga _shoujo_ en el que las cosas tienen más drama del que deberían, no pasa nada como sería en la vida cotidiana, y con la brisa haciendo menear su cabello, pero por alguna razón éste no parece ninguna molestia en los ojos…

En la terraza de la escuela.

Eso basta para hacer la comparación.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de pie, uno frente al otro, sin decir ni una palabra?

Tampoco es que tuviesen prisa, ese día no tendrían práctica. Ni siquiera estaban totalmente enterados del por qué; una aparente revisión o algo por el estilo, pero eso la verdad, les traía sin cuidado.

Si él no pensaba iniciar la conversación (pese a ser quien lo citó en ese lugar tan innecesariamente dramático), Tadashi tomaría la iniciativa.

— Hinata dijo algo extraño hace rato— Dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en el suelo, como soporte para sentarse—: "Si por Tsukishima fuera, el mundo entero podría desaparecer, excluyéndote", o algo así. En ese momento pensé: "Qué ridiculez". Si el mundo entero desapareciera, menos yo, no habría manera de hacer que la población reapareciera, porque ambos somos hombres, sabes— Pausó indefinidamente—. Pero entonces… — Sus ojos se cristalizaron, parpadeó repetidamente para evitar lo inevitable: llanto— lo pensé un poco y me di cuenta— El otro lo miraba fijamente, sin intención aparente de querer contestar—, que suponiendo que eso sea verdad… yo soy igual de egoísta— una traviesa lágrima inició a perlar sus pestañas—. Si por mí fuera, el mundo entero podría desaparecer, excluyéndote. Incluso si eso implica que la raza humana desapareciera, no me importaría si con eso puedo estar contigo. ¿Es malo querer permanecer al lado de la persona que uno ama? Soy un iluso al creer que algo así es en realidad posible. Sin embargo, te amo tanto que quisiera permanecer contigo siempre, siempre.

Detuvo sus palabras, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que dijo y lo vergonzoso de ello. Demonios, quería irse de ahí. Se dio media vuelta, aprovechando que era él quien se encontraba más cerca de las escaleras.

Aunque, sus piernas no respondían.

No querían hacerle caso.

No deseaban marcharse, sin que sus oídos escuchasen una respuesta.

— ¿Entonces lo recuerdas todo? — Cuestionó, ignorando lo que había declarado Yamaguchi— ¿Que el mundo entero deje de existir menos tú, dijo ese idiota? — Retomó— Puede que tenga razón, ese idiota.

Tadashi sabía bien que Kei nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras, y que no tenía que decir muchas para expresar la manera en la que se sentía.

— Tsukki…

— Me corrijo— Continuó— No "Puede que tenga razón". Lo que dijo es cierto— Caminó y se puso detrás Yamaguchi. Lo abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos a la altura del pecho—. Por alguna razón sólo quiero que existas tú.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

— También— Respondió, rodando los ojos, como si esa pregunta fuese de lo más obvia.

— Me gustas mucho, Tsukki. Desde que éramos niños— Elevó sus propias manos y con ellas acarició los delgados brazos que lo sostenían.

— No te odio, Yamaguchi— Eso sonó más tosco de lo que pretendía—. Sólo, aclarando lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué me evitabas, entonces?

— Porque yo no hago más que traer infelicidad a tu vida— Declaró, seriamente.

— ¿Infelicidad? — Torció un poco el cuello encarando al otro joven— ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? Tsukki, tú eres quien hace a mi vida feliz— Lo demostró sonriéndole.

— Podría decir lo mismo. ¿Cómo podrías decir tú que te odio? De detestarte, no tendía necesidad de haberlo soportado años. A mí…— se rascó la cabeza antes de proseguir— me gustas.

— ¿Mucho?

— Sí…

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí— Repitió, ligeramente irritado.

— ¿En serio, en serio?

— ¡Oye…! — Tadashi se dio vuelta, se estiró un poco para alcanzar su rostro, y lo besó en la mejilla izquierda.

— Me alegro— Volvió a abrazarlo, aunque esta vez de frente, aferrándose a su espalda—. Es que, no sé qué haría si me odiaras.

— Fue una de tus estúpidas conclusiones, no me culpes por eso.

Oyeron la puerta de la terraza abrirse. Kei simplemente miró hacia el frente. Ahí estaban Hinata y Kageyama.

— ¡Te lo dije, _Idioyama_ -kun, ellos estarían haciendo algo súper vergonzoso!

— ¡Pero ese maldito de Tsukishima no lo haría…!

— ¡Sólo míralos, ¿no es prueba suficiente?!

— ¡Eso no…! — Volteó a verlos y se sonrojó por mera vergüenza ajena.

— ¿Ves, ves? ¡Ahora págame!

— Es exactamente por esta clase de cosas que el mundo entero podría desaparecer excepto Yamaguchi— Comentó para sí Tsukishima, sin dejar de abrazar al mencionado.

Él rio por aquel comentario.

Eso era definitivamente lo que uno llama felicidad.

Se aseguraría de mantenerla en sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida.

No habría de olvidarlo nunca más.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me hace muy feliz.**

 **Quisiera alargar esto mucho más, pero no tengo cómo. De hecho, quince capítulos de por sí son un milagro para mí. Y este capítulo quedó corto, lo sé, lo siento.**

 **Bueno, tengo un par de ideas para otros fics. Estoy escribiendo un LevYaku, que será el próximo, pero no prometo que inicie pronto.**

 **Ahh, estoy tan feliz de haber terminado esto exitosamente (?)**

 ***Idioyama= Bakayama, como a veces le dice Hinata.**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a Artemisassy por leerme. La verdad no hubiera iniciado a escribir esto de no ser porque leí "Lo siento, Tsukki" de ella.**

 **Por cierto, ayer vi un mmv de Hinata yandere y me dieron ganas de escribir algo parecido lol w w w. yo ut ub e w at ch ?v =5 rU kL vR s3 AQ**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad!**


End file.
